Ask as much as you want
by Anfidoos
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP! Sakura seorang wanita yang manja dan kekanakan. Wanita? Ya, ia memang sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang dingin dan berperangai buruk. Ia HANYA memiliki sisi baik di depan sang istri, yang kini tengah hamil. Bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke memenuhi permintaan Sakura yang ngidamnya - ehm gimana ya. "Sasuke-kun aku ingin kerja di perusahaan"/"Sasuke-kun.."
1. Chapter 1

**ASK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD dipertanyakan (?),** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **Chapter 1**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, matahari-pun sudah menampakkan diri, cahayanya menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh dua orang, Sakura dan Sasuke, dua makhluk berbeda gender yang meresmikan hubungannya dengan tali pernikahan kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Sakura tengah asik memperhatikan lelaki di sampingnya dengan senyumnya, ia tak pernah bosan dengan pemandangan indah ini setiap paginya. Dimana saat ia terbangun, selalu ada wajah lelaki tampan dengan mata setajam elang, hidung yang mancung sempurna, dan bibir merah mudanya, ia tak pernah bosan disuguhi pemandangan itu. Belum lagi dengan tangan kekar lelaki itu yang melingkar manis di pinggangnya, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, dan dia adalah suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah puas memandangi wajahnya, Sakura mempererat pelukan suaminya yang masih terlelap itu, dan mengesap aroma tubuh sang-suami, Sakura sangat menyukai aroma wangi alami yang dihasilkan dari tubuh suaminya, sekalipun dia belum mandi. Setelah puas berada dalam dekapan lelaki itu, Sakura masih belum rela untuk membangunkan sang-suami. Ia malah menaruh telapak tangan mungilnya di pipi lelaki itu, mengusapnya sayang dan menaruh telunjuknya menyusuri bibir yang selalu saja menyentuh bibir miliknya tak pernah lupa tiap harinya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidak mencintainya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, tak terasa sudah setengah jam lebih ia mengagumi tubuh dan rupa suaminya dan ia sudah tak bisa lagi mengulur waktu untuk membangunkan Sasuke, meskipun kenyataannya ia masih menyusuri setiap lekukan sempurna di wajahnya, termasuk mata, hidung, alis, jidat, pipi, pelipis, dagu dan semua yang ada di wajahnya sebelum suara yang tak keras namun jelas ia dengar membuatnya tersentak kaget dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah sang suami.

" _Ohayou_."suara baritone itu yang membuat Sakura melepaskan tangannya. Ya, itu adalah suara suaminya. Suara yang selalu datar dan dingin, tapi selalu terasa lembut ditelinganya, entah hanya perasaan atau memang kenyataannya begitu.

"A-ah.. _Ohayou_."Sakura menjawab dengan lembut namun tetap menunjukkan rasa gugup bercampur kaget dengan bangunnya sang suami setelah setengah jam lebih Sakura pandangi dan nikmati, mengingat itu membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Aku tak mengira Istriku mengulur waktu sampai setengah jam lebih untuk memandangiku, Dan aku tak kunjung mendapat sebuah perintah untuk bangun darinya."

"Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu, Sasuke-kun."respon Sakura. " Jadi, kau pura-pura tertidur-eh?"Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, sedikit tersipu mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan kata 'istrinya' yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Namun ia juga sedikit kesal, jadi sedari tadi Sasuke sedang menggodanya dengan pura-pura tidur?!

"Aku bangun lebih dulu darimu, anak kecil."Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura pelan, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut, tidak tajam seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke, tetapi sifat manjanya jangan ditanya, apalagi setelah hubungan mereka menjadi semakin terikat dengan yang namanya pernikahan, sifat manjanya semakin menggila. Namun sifat manjanya itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin dan semakin mencintai wanitanya itu, ia sangat menyukai gelagat Sakura yang bersikap manja atau merengek minta sesuatu, belum lagi bila ia sedang kesal dan merajuk. Sasuke sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Sakura, semua yang ada dalam diri Sakura, ia mencintainya. Meskipun mungkin dimata orang lain, Sakura hanya wanita dengan sikap kekanakan yang sering berulah dan menimbulkan masalah, belum lagi sifat manjanya yang menjadi nomor satu itu. Namun dimata seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura adalah wanitanya yang begitu menarik, begitu menggodanya, bahkan terkadang ia lupa caranya bernapas atau mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang tidak menentu dengan beberapa perlakuan Sakura padanya.

"Menyebalkan."Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke begitu hebatnya ber- _acting_? Bahkan selama setengah jam tersebut tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Entahlah, mungkinkah dirinya yang kurang peka?

"Turunlah dan sarapan, aku akan mandi."

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-kun."

"Duluan saja, Sakura."Sasuke melenggangkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar –kamar dirinya dengan Sakura, namun gerakannya tertahan oleh lengan kecil yang menahannya, dan tentu sudah sangat jelas siapa pemilik lengan tersebut. Lengan putih mungil yang sempurna, lengan yang sangat ia sukai, lengan milik wanitanya.

"Hn?"Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menatap sang istri dengan penuh kehangatan. Tak dapat di pungkiri ia memang selalu terpesona oleh wanitanya itu, bahkan detak jantung Sasuke berpacu begitu kencang dengan hanya melihat istrinya memakai baju tidur longgar biasa khas anak balita, bergambar mickey mouse. Baiklah- seleranya memang sangat kekanakan. Dan yang sukses membuat Sasuke kesulitan menelan ludah adalah kakinya yang jenjang ter-ekspos bebas, memang ia juga mengenakan celana tidur yang sama longgarnya dengan setelan atasannya, tetapi ia melipat.. Eh salah, salah satu celananya terlipat sampai kira-kira dua puluh senti meter di atas lututnya. Bagaimana ia tidak tergoda? Meskipun bila dilihat secara keseluruhan, istrinya itu bahkan sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sudah ditebak ia belum keramas, hal itu membuat rambutnya yang kusut menjadi berantakan sempurna. Itu ungkapan untuk menunjukkan betapa berantakannya rambut Sakura sekarang. Belum lagi matanya yang sayu akibat bangun tidur dengan kotoran mata yang tertempel disana membuat Sasuke gemas untuk membuangnya, dan ia mengenakan pakaian tidur untuk anak kecil, penampilannya seperti anak umur lima tahun baru bangun tidur dan mencari orang tuanya, dan dengan penampilan yang seperti itu, bisa-bisanya Sasuke tergoda sampai kesulitan bernapas hanya gara-gara salah satu celana panjang istrinya terlipat keatas? Sasuke, wanita ini benar-benar sukses membiusmu.

"Tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?"sekarang Sakura menguap lebar, bahkan tanpa menutupinya dengan tangannya. Sebenarnya bila diteliti lebih lanjut, Sakura memiliki tingkat keanggunan yang jauh dibawah rata-rata wanita normal.

"Hn?"

Sasuke memutar otak, ia berpikir. Melupakan sesuatu katanya? Namun otaknya berhenti mencoba mencari hal yang dilupakannya karena melihat Sakura yang sedang memaju mundurkan bibirnya, dan mengerucutkannya dengan bola mata yang jelalatan tak menatap Sasuke, tingkahnya itu membuat pipinya sendiri mem- _blushing_ merah. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan istrinya, jadi istrinya itu minta dicium-eh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Apa mulutmu sakit atau apa?"Hal lain yang menjadi hobi Sasuke adalah menggoda wanitanya, ia selalu terhibur dengan respon yang diberikan sang istri dan melihat tingkah kekanakannya yang kesal seperti layaknya anak kecil yang merajuk karena meminta mainan tapi ditolak oleh orang tuanya, bukankah ia benar-benar lucu?

"A-ah.. Sasuke-kun, mana _morning kiss_ -nya?"Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal, namun eskpresinya berubah secepat kilat menjadi merona melihat sang suami mendekatinya, dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Sudah dapat diketahui pasti bagaimana selanjutnya, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dan menempelkannya pada bibir mungil Sakura. Mungkin _morning kiss_ pada umumnya hanya terjadi sebentar, tapi yang dilakukan kedua insan manusia itu berbeda, mereka menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk melakukannya.

Setelah puas merasakan kenyalnya bibir Sakura, Sasuke mulai menjilat bibir sang istri membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut dan membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu tak dibuang Sasuke dengan mudah, ia segera melesatkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi isi seluruh mulut wanitanya itu, lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Sakura, saling menarik dan menggeliat disana, mereka memiliki trik yang tidak diketahui pasangan lain, entah bagaimana caranya, pasangan itu selalu punya cara untuk tetap bernapas selagi berciuman, sehingga mereka bisa kuat berciuman tanpa perlu melepaskan bibir masing-masing dan menjeda ciumannya hanya karena ingin bernapas. Sesungguhnya bagaimana mereka melakukannya masih menjadi misteri. Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, tak mau kalah Sasuke-pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang istri, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena terlalu serius dengan kegiatan mereka berdua, ketukan pintu di kamarnya bahkan tidak dapat mereka dengar, mereka terlalu bersemangat dan bergairah satu sama lain sehingga ketukan yang lama kelamaan mirip dobrakan itu tidak diacuhkannya.

"Maafkan saya, Sasuke-sama dan Sakura-sama. Saya hanya ingin membaw-"ucapan Ayame, sang kepala pelayan terpotong menyaksikan tuan dan nyonya-nya sedang mempersatukan cinta mereka lewat ciuman di pagi hari, dan itu membuatnya menyesal karena ia bingung harus bagaimana, mereka bahkan mengetahui keberadaan dirinya tapi masing-masing dari mereka seperti tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan permainannya, menyisakan dirinya yang kebingungan dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh milik tuan dan nyonya-nya.

Tetapi kemudian Sasuke mengisyaratkan bola matanya ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurnya, mengisyaratkan untuk menaruh saja nampan itu disana. Dan itu dilakukan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, bahkan sang-nyonya tidak memperdulikan Ayame sama sekali.

"Saya minta maaf, Sakura-sama. Sasuke-sama."Ayame pamit undur diri setelah menaruh nampannya dan menundukkan kepalanya pada kedua tuannya yang masih saja tak mengacuhkannya, namun sebelum kakinya berlalu, suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinga si-pelayan.

" _Arigatou_ , Ayame-san."suara kecil itu milik Nyonya mudanya, Haruno Sakura. A-ah, bukan. Uchiha Sakura lebih tepatnya. Ternyata nyonya-nya itu masih peduli dengan kehadirannya. Dan setelah Ayame berbalik, ia melihat sang Nyonya tersenyum memandangnya, raut wajah imut bak anak umur lima tahun itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Nyonya-nya sudah tidak lagi menyatukan bibirnya dengan sang Tuan, ia sedang memainkan tangan sang tuan yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil sang Nyonya dari belakang, Tuannya itu terlihat bergelayut manja pada Nyonya-nya, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang Nyonya dan mencium serta mengendus leher dan tengkuk serta rambut Nyonya pinky-nya itu. Sedangkan Nyonya-nya mendekap tangan dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya pelan dalam keadaan sedang dipeluk dari belakang.

Ayame menundukkan kepalanya kembali, senyuman tersungging disana. Melihat kedua tuan dan nyonya-nya itu bermesraan setiap harinya seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya, ia segera menutup kembali pintu kamar majikannya dan berlalu, enggan menjadi perusak suasana.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mempertontonkan hal ini pada mereka, Sasuke-kun?" logat suara Sakura yang terdengar menggemaskan itu membuat Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada sang istri, meskipun ia sepenuhnya sadar ia pasti terlambat datang ke perusahaan. Peduli apa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, CEO atau Direktur Utama di perusahaan Uchiha Corp, tentu saja bebas berangkat dan pulang kapan saja.

"Kau senang kan bila orang lain melihat kita bermesraan?"respon Sasuke balas bertanya, Sakura hanya menggembungkan pipinya, perkataan Sasuke membuat dirinya _blushing_. Ia tak bisa mengelak karena memang begitu kenyataannya, tetapi haruskah ia mengakuinya?

"Sudah, sana mandi."hanya itu respon yang diberikan Sakura, melepaskan pelukan sang-suami yang tak merelakan dirinya pergi, sehingga ia menebusnya dengan mengecup bibir sang suami sekali lagi untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"Baiklah."Sasuke benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, "Keramaslah rambutmu, Nyonya Uchiha."lanjutnya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"A-ah, benar juga. Kalau di ingat-ingat, Aku belum keramas seminggu penuh."

…

Kali ini Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan santai, pukul setengah delapan. Padahal seharusnya Sasuke harus sudah di kantor jam tujuh pagi, tetapi lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan peraturan mengingat posisinya sebagai Direktur Utama di Uchiha Corp, perusahaan nomor satu di Konoha. Daripada terlalu menaati peraturan, lebih baik sedikit melanggar peraturan dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang-istri.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu lelah, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berat sehingga membuatmu lelah. Istirahatlah di rumah, dan minta saja apapun yang kau inginkan pada Ayame-san, dia akan memenuhi keinginanmu."Sasuke membuka mulut setelah membalikkan kedua alat makannya tanda selesai makan, makanan di piringnya-pun telah kandas. Sasuke mengatakan hal itu sambil mengusap-usap rambut Sakura yang lepek, lagi-lagi istri kesayangannya itu malas keramas.

"Tapi aku boosaaann Sasuke-kuuuunn… Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke mall, makan di restoran, main dengan teman-teman, dan lainnya. Aku bosan hanya duduk menyaksikan tayangan tv, menonton film, bermain game, terus begitu sampai hampir mati kebosanan sambil menungguimu pulang, Sasuke-kuun.. betapa bosannyaaa."

"Aku mengerti, kau bisa mengajak Temari, Shikamaru, Ayame dan pelayan lain untuk jalan-jalan, turuti permintaan suami-mu, Sakura. Hm?"ucap Sasuke, yang dijawab anggukan oleh para pelayan yang tadi Sasuke sebutkan, pelayan-pelayan yang jumlahnya entah berapa selalu berdiri mengelilingi meja makan bila mereka sedang sarapan atau makan siang, sehingga dapat membantu memenuhi keinginan tuan dan nyonya-nya dengan mudah.

Sakura tak menjawab, lagi-lagi ia bersikap kekanakan, merajuk dan memainkan alat makannya mengacak-acak makanannya dan menimbulkan suara bergelotak keras, membuat Sasuke tersenyum dibuatnya melihat kelakukan sang-istri.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu mengecup ujung kepala sang istri, Ia benar-benar sudah tak dapat mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, pekerjaannya melambai-lambai padanya menyorak untuk segera di kerjakan. Setelah Sasuke beranjak dari ruang makan, ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah disiapkan Kakashi, asisten pribadinya. Dan kini-pun Kakashi mengekori tuannya untuk segera menuju perusahaan.

Namun sebelum memasuki mobilnya, Sasuke membalikkan badan, tak ada kata 'hati-hati' yang biasanya selalu ia dengar dari mulut sang istri, dan jujur saja hal seperti itu membuat mood-nya sedikit berubah. Dan setelah melihat kebelakang, Sakura bahkan tidak mengikuti suaminya untuk mengantarnya seperti biasa, ia hanya mematung di pintu besar rumahnya, memandang Sasuke berkaca-kaca.

Dengan sigap Sasuke segera menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya lembut, Sakura yang awalnya tak mau balas memeluk namun akhirnya luluh juga. Mereka berpelukan begitu erat, seolah tak ada hari esok.

"Jangan menangis, Sakura. Kau membuat hatiku sakit."ucap Sasuke menghapus air mata sang istri yang justru tumpah ruah, setelah itu ia mengusap pelan kedua bibir mungil Sakura, dan menciumnya pelan, penuh perasaan. Para pelayan yang selalu disuguhi pertunjukkan seperti itu, sudah sangat menghafal apa yang harus dilakukan dan menjaga sikapnya, memiringkan pandangan, mencoba memberikan tuan dan nyonya-nya _privacy_ , meskipun sepertinya baik tuan maupun nyonya-nya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Kini Sasuke berjongkok, mengelus perut datar Sakura, lalu menciumnya. "Tou-chan tidak melupakanmu, sayang. Baik-baiklah di perut Kaa-chan, ya."kini Sasuke memeluk perut Sakura, wanita yang tadi merajuk kini tersenyum sumringah melihat perlakuan manis Sasuke pada janin yang ada di perutnya, yang lagi-lagi ditunjukkan di depan semua pelayan, membuat dirinya seolah menjadi wanita paling berharga, seorang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan pada perempuan.

"Kukira kau lupa kalau aku hamil."respon Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng dan tersenyum. Lalu menggenggam tangan mungil istrinya dan menciumnya berkali-kali, membawa sang-istri sampai ke depan mobil yang siap membawanya pergi.

"Ittekimasu!"Seru Sasuke setelah memasuki mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku belakang, membuka jendelanya lebar. Sakura merespon dengan menjawab 'Itterashai" sambil tersenyum, kemudian setelah klakson berbunyi dan Kakashi yang sudah ada di jok depan siap mengendarai menunduk hormat pada Sakura, mobil itupun bergerak meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha.

"Apa Sakura-sama ingin jalan-jalan?"Tanya Ayame pada Sakura setelah mobil tuannya menghilang dari pandangan, Sakura masih memandang kearah dimana mobil yang membawa suaminya itu menghilang.

"Tidak usah, aku akan kembali berbosan ria dengan menonton tv. Pesankan es krim untukku bisa kan, Ayame-san?"respon Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan berjalan masuk kembali.

"Tentu, Sakura-sama."

"A-ah, suruh satu pelayan untuk memata-matai suamiku ya, ambil foto yang banyak. Aku ingin tau apa saja yang dilakukannya, siapa saja yang dia temui, dan orang-orang seperti apa dia. Jujur, Aku belum pernah datang ke perusahaan itu sekedar untuk melihat-lihat apa saja tugas yang diembannya, mungkin para pegawai disana juga bahkan tidak mengetahuiku. Aku juga tidak mengetahui jadwal kegiatannya dengan pasti. Aku juga ingin tau, seperti apa Sasuke-kun kalau sedang bekerja."

"Tidakkah tindakan itu beresiko, Sakura-sama?"Ayame mengerutkan alisnya, ada keraguan disana.

"Ayame-san, apa kau sedang membantahku sekarang?"Nyonya-nya itu terdengar serius, membuat Ayame kelimpungan dan akhirnya menjawab.

"Tentu tidak, saya akan selalu memenuhi permintaan Sakura-sama."

"Bercanda, hehe.. Suaraku terdengar menakutkan, ya.. aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya, aku hanya penasaran saja,kok. Kalau keberatan, tak usah juga tak apa-apa."Sakura nyengir kuda, melihat kepala pelayannya itu ketakukan gara-gara sifat jailnya itu.

"Permintaan anda akan terpenuhi, Sakura-sama."

" _Arigatou_ , Ayame-san."

…

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk melewati pintu utama, para pegawai yang sedang hilir mudik segera menundukkan kepalanya, mengucapkan salamnya pada sang-Direktur utama, meskipun dapat diketahui secara pasti kalau salamnya tak akan pernah direspon. YA, TAK AKAN PERNAH. Direktur utama itu terkenal sangat dingin dan berperangai keras, sekali ia memberi perintah, tak ada pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Dan untuk orang-orang yang tidak sesuai dengan Kriteria para pegawainya, tak akan segan ia pecat. Selain itu, sang Direktur Utama memiliki mulut yang sangat tajam, ia tak akan setengah-setengah memarahi orang yang melanggar peraturan atau bila kinerjanya yang kurang sesuai dimatanya, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki jenius nan tampan itu di gilai oleh hampir semua pegawai perempuannya. Belum lagi ia merupakan anak tunggal Uchiha, sebuah klan yang sangat terpandang di Konoha, dan di usianya yang masih kepala dua, lebih tepatnya dua puluh dua, ia sudah dipercaya untuk menduduki kursi sebagai Direktur Utama, menggantikan ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku. Sudah pasti ia sangat digilai dan dikejar-kejar oleh para perempuan yang haus akan wajah rupawan, belum lagi ia memiliki harta kekayaan yang cukup sulit untuk di deskripsikan, mengingat betapa kayanya seorang Sasuke.

Pegawai perempuan mulai dari yang masih gadis, hingga yang sedang maupun yang sudah dibilang berumur, tak terpengaruh oleh sikap keras sang Direktur, mereka berlomba-lomba mendapat perhatian bosnya itu, melihat ia sepertinya belum memiliki pasangan atau perempuan yang dekat dengannya sejauh ini, bahkan ada yang mengira mungkin saja sang direktur kaya raya itu tak tertarik dengan perempuan, tapi tentu saja hal itu ditepis jauh-jauh, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan serampangan memilih seorang gadis untuk dijadikan kekasih ataupun istrinya, dan hal itu membuatnya masih lajang, tak ada seorangpun pegawai yang tau bahwa direktur yang mereka segani itu sudah memiliki seorang istri yang teramat manja dan kekanakan seperti Sakura, padahal ia bahkan sudah memiliki calon buah hati dengan istri tercintanya, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tak diketahui, kecuali Kakashi, tentunya.

Tak hanya dimata para pegawai perempuan, dimata pegawai laki-laki, Uchiha Sasuke juga seorang yang sangat mumpuni, seorang pemimpin yang disegani, tak hanya karena sikapnya yang memang sudah sangat berwibawa, tetapi karena kinerjanya yang tak bisa remehkan, bahkan empat jempol dengan jempol kaki saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa hebat dirinya memimpin perusahaan.

Setelah melewati pintu utama, sang direktur terus berjalan hingga masuk keruang kerja para pegawainya, melihat sang pimpinan masuk, para pegawainya beranjak dan menundukkan kepalanya menyambut sang direktur, lalu para pegawai itu kembali duduk setelah melihat sang direktur memasuki ruangannya sendiri, ruangan seorang Direktur Utama.

"Pagi ini Direktur sangat tampan sekali dengan jasnyaaa."seorang pegawai perempuan menutup mulutnya untuk meredam suara, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ketertarikan yang luar biasa, perempuan itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang, dengan mata aquamarine yang sangat mempesona, ia adalah Ino.

"Kau benar, belum lagi aromanya.. aku jamin ia pasti menggunakan parfum kelas dunia."sambung Tenten, seorang perempuan berambut cokelat bercepol dua, Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi, tersenyum bahagia.

"Tapi, mungkinkah seorang yang begitu sempurna seperti itu belum memiliki kekasih?"sambung Tsunade, ia sudah dibilang berumur namun perawakannya jangan ditanya, ia memiliki tubuh yang begitu seksi dan sempurna, dan ia masih lajang. Terlalu banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya, namun hatinya hanya ia persembahkan pada Direktur Muda, meski sejauh apapun ia mendekati dan mengkode sang direktur secara tidak langsung, tetapi sama seperti pegawai lainnya, hanya abaian yang ia dapatkan dari lelaki pujaannya itu.

"Iya, sangat aneh. Padahal banyak sekali perempuan cantik di perusahaan ini yang tergila-gila padanya, tapi ia cuek dan tidak peduli. Sebenarnya seberapa tinggi lagi _sih_ , kriteria seorang perempuan yang cocok untuknya?!"ucap Matsuri ikut nimbrung.

"Bagaimana kalau dia seorang gay?!"ucap Tsunade, untuk sejenak suasana menjadi hening, beberapa yang tadi ikut nimbrung saling berpandangan.

"Jangan bergurau, Tsunade-san. Ia hanya memiliki kriteria yang tinggi dalam memilih kekasih. Lagipula umurnya baru dua puluh dua tahun, masih teramat belia. Kudengar dia juga pernah menjalin kasih dengan Karin-san, itu adalah bukti kalau dia bukanlah seorang gay."sambung Ino, ia tak terima pujaan hatinya dikatai gay olehTsunade. Itu pasti karena Tsunade sudah putus asa, melihat direktur tidak melirik sama sekali padanya, padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa jumlah lelaki tampan yang ditolaknya, ia tetap memperjuangkan Direktur.

"Habisnya dia tetap tidak melirikku. Seharusnya sebagai lelaki normal, dia terpikat padaku."respon Tsunade.

"Mungkin kau bukan tipe-nya, Tsunade-san."sebuah suara yang terkesan belagu itu terdengar tiba-tiba, membuat para pegawai membubarkan diri, dia adalah Karin. Seorang sekretaris pribadi sang Direktur, sekaligus satu-satunya perempuan yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Perempuan berkacamata itu selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan mantan kekasih Direktur saat SMP, itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Dan sekali lagi, ia bahkan masih membangga-banggakan hal itu, meskipun sudah jelas-jelas menjadi mantan. Bukankah seorang mantan hanya masa lalu? Apanya yang harus dibanggakan?!

"Lalu, apakah kau merupakan tipenya, Karin-san?!"Tsunade tak mau kalah, meskipun gerombolan tadi sudah bubar dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian menghadapi Karin.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan pernah menjadi kekasih Sasuke-san."Karin memberi tatapan tajam pada Tsunade, padahal sudah jelas ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah berumur, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Lagipula ia memiliki posisi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Pernah. Sekarang tidak lagi,kan?!"tantang Tsunade.

"K-kau.."Karin menunjukkan telunjuknya ke dada Tsunade, serta memelototkan matanya, tak terima dengan sikap Tsunade yang semakin berani menantangnya.

"Aku tidak menggaji kalian untuk bertengkar! Cepat kembali bekerja!"suara baritone yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi semua pegawai itu terdengar, membuat baik Karin maupun Tsunade segera menghentikan cekcoknya dan kembali bekerja, tak puas sampai disitu, Sasuke mendatangi meja Tsunade.

"Tsunade, jangan biarkan seorang pegawai senior sepertimu kupecat gara-gara hal sepele! Dan perbaiki presentasimu, tak hanya presentasimu, hasil kerjamu juga buruk sekali akhir-akhir ini!"Sasuke memandang wanita seksi itu tajam, lalu melempar setumpuk kertas hasil kerja Tsunade yang dikerjakan selama seminggu penuh tanpa tidur itu di mejanya sehingga kini kertasnya berserakan dan membuat suara yang begitu keras.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."jawab Tsunade patuh sambil menunduk.

"Dan kau Karin, sudah kukatakan untuk fokus pada pekerjaanmu! Aku tak segan memecatmu! Bahkan laporanmu belum kau kumpulkan, kuberi toleransi setengah jam."Sasuke menggebrak meja Karin, lalu memberi _deathglare_ padanya.

"Baik, Sasuke-san."Karin menunduk dan mematuhi perintah sang Direktur, padahal dirinya menjerit ngeri dalam hati. Bukan karena gertakannya, ia lebih ngeri mengenai laporan yang belum ia selesaikan, dan waktu yang diberikan oleh direktur hanya tinggal setengah jam. Dia benar-benar minta mati!

…

Sakura sedang melihat-lihat seluruh foto yang dibawa seorang pelayan yang ditugasi untuk memata-matai dan mengambil gambar Sasuke, dan ia hanya tersenyum kecut melihat hasilnya. Entah berapa kali ia memandang, tetapi ia merasakan begitu berbedanya sikap dan ekspresi yang dimiliki suaminya yang tadi pagi memeluknya, dengan yang difoto.

"Benarkah ini Sasuke? Suamiku?"Sakura membuka suara, si-pelayan menunduk, lalu mengangguk. "Kenapa suamiku terlihat begitu menyeramkan?!"Sakura menyendok porsi kelima es krimnya, kembali memperhatikan satu-persatu foto yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Aku terlihat menyeramkan?"suara baritone orang yang sedang dibicarakan Sakura sedari tadi-pun terdengar, sangat tiba-tiba sehingga Sakura tak bisa mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyembunyikan foto yang berserakan, namun ia segera menyembunyikannya di bawah pantatnya dengan gusar, lalu mendudukinya. Semoga Sasuke tidak mencurigainya. Sasuke yang tadi sedang melepas sepatunya segera mendatangi istrinya, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Sasuukee-kuuun.."Sakura hendak beranjak, namun ia segera mendudukkan kembali pantatnya. Mengingat ia sedang menyembunyikan foto Sasuke di atas kursi yang sekang ia tutupi dengan cara mendudukinya. Kalau ia bangkit, foto itu akan jatuh berserakan dan terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku?"ditengah langkah kaki Sasuke yang hendak menuju kursi makan dimana istrinya duduk itu ia berhenti.

"Kenapa harus aku yang selalu berlari menghampiri dan memelukmu? Ayo, kemari dan peluk akuuu… Sasuke-kuuunn.."ucap Sakura dengan manjanya dengan tangan yang sudah ancang-ancang menerima pelukan sang suami, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mendatangi istri tercintanya, memeluknya hangat.

"Ini masih jam sepuluh, Sasuke-kun. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ah, aku akan menghadiri rapat umum di Cina untuk tiga hari, Sakura. Aku kembali untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang ada di ruang kerja, berkemas, dan ijin padamu."tutur Sasuke, mempererat pelukan sang wanita yang masih saja duduk di kursinya, membuatnya harus setengah menunduk untuk memeluknya.

"Kau tau kalau aku tak pernah mengijinkan. Dan kau tetap saja pergi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia-pun berjongkok, membelai kedua pipi Sakura lembut, lalu memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir. Dan seperti biasanya, semua pelayan memiringkan wajahnya, membiarkan majikannya leluasa untuk saling memadukan cinta. Setelah puas mengecup bibir Sakura, Sasuke mengulum bibir bawah Sakura, kemudian berganti dengan bibir atas. Membuat Sakura membuka bibirnya dan itu tidak disia-siakan Sasuke, ia segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mempertemukan kedua lidah berbeda gender itu untuk saling bertemu, menarik, dan membuat desahan-desahan kecil. Saling berbagi saliva masing-masing, bahkan ada saliva yang nampak keluar mengucur dari bibir Sakura, sehingga langsung Sasuke hisap, sekaligus sebagai penutup ciuman mereka.

"Kau selalu sukses membuatku merelakanmu pergi, Sasuke-kun."Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tapi kemudian senyum tersungging di bibirnya melihat Sasuke kembali berdiri dan mengambil alih beberapa barang di kantong belanjaan yang tadi dibawa Kakashi.

"Ini untukmu, denda karena meninggalkan istri yang begitu kucintai ini pergi selama tiga hari."Sasuke memberikan semua kantong belanjaannya pada Sakura, membuat Sakura spontan berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke, ia begitu bahagia. Setidaknya sang-suami selalu mencoba menghiburnya dengan memberikan hadiah atas penyesalannya meninggalkan dirinya meskipun hanya selama tiga hari, itupun untuk alasan pekerjaan. Setelah balas memeluk Sakura, Sasuke-pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura.. tapi aku harus bergegas. Kakashi, berapa sisa waktu yang ada untuk berkemas?"

"Dua puluh menit, Tuan."jawab Kakashi mantap setelah melirik jamnya.

"Undur menjadi satu jam, aku akan siap dalam satu jam."

"Tetapi itu artinya.."

"Iya, kita merubah jadwal."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Apa dua puluh menit tidak cukup untuk berkemas, Sasuke-kun? Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak, kita harus mengeramas rambutmu, Uchiha Sakura. Aku tak akan tenang meninggalkan istriku dalam keadaan rambut lepek seperti ini. Lagipula, aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk lebih lama bersama-mu."setelah ucapannya berakhir, Ia-pun membopong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style. Membuat sakura sempat menjerit karena kaget dan Sasuke yang melakukannya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Namun teriakannya terhenti karena sepasang bibir Sasuke menyumpal mulutnya.

"Nyonya muda Uchiha, kenapa meminta seseorang untuk memata-matai aku?"ucapnya sambil berlalu, membawa Sakura dengan lembut dalam gendongannya, membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya, bingung harus merespon apa dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia lupa langsung meloncat dan memeluk Sasuke karena terkejut dan terkesan dengan barang belanjaan tadi, sehingga pastinya Sasuke melihat foto-foto yang tadi didudukinya.

"Jadi kau tau, Sasuke-kuun? Jangaan maraahh.. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."ucap Sakura merasa bersalah, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia memang selalu menumpahkan air matanya bila merasa bersalah atau merasa membuat suatu kekacauan.

"Aku tidak marah, Sakura. Aku tak pernah marah padamu, kan?"jawab Sasuke sambil membawa istrinya itu menaiki tangga menuju ke kemar mandi, serta mencium keningnya berkali-kali, untuk menghentikan air mata yang hampir tumpah, serta karena gemas dengan sikap lucu Sakura. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah memata-matai aku?"

"Hmm.. sebenarnya.."mendengar Sakura yang nampak berpikir, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, memandang wanita yang kini ada dalam rengkuhannya penasaran. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu lebih dulu, Sasuke-kun. Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan foto itu. Kau akan menuruti semua keinginanku, kan? Ah, salah.. keinginan aku dan bayiku,kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura mengenai hal itu. Dan Sasuke paling tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa, sehingga sebisa mungkin ia akan menuruti permintaan wanitanya itu.

"Aku ingin bekerja bersamamu di perusahaan, Sasuke-kun."

…

TBC

 **Hehe, author nan gaje ini sebelumnya mau minta maaf. Karena bukannya apdet fic yang udah di publish malahan nge-publish fic baru. Wkwk.. habisnya ide cerita ini menghantui pikiran aing..kkkk. Tapi tenang aja, fic yang sebelumnya bakalan apdet kok #pede banget lu, berasa ada yang nungguin?!**

 **Oh ya, fict ini nanti bakalan nyeritain tentang ngidamnya Sakura, dan perjuangannya Sasuke memenuhi permintaan Sakura yang ehm- gimana ya, baca aja deh. Wkwk #di keroyok readers.**

 **Tapi di chap pertama ini lebih banyak ngenalin sifat tokohnya masing-masing dulu. Sakura itu OOC banget, Sasukenya juga OOC. Ya, semoga suka deh :)**

 **Btw, meskipun aku suka sama ide ini, aku tetep bakalan mempertimbangkan respon para readers. Review ya… Saran tentang ceritanya gimana, perlu lanjut atau engga. Soalnya kalo ngga ada yang suka, aing bisa apa atuh. Terpaksa di delete aja #tapi sayaaang -_- , tetep lanjut,deh #dasar author tukang nge-gras.**

 **Aku berharap kalian pada suka,ya.. #ngomong sama tembok.**

 **Sepatah atau dua patah gapapa, kalian pasti mengerti betapa berharganya komentar kalian :)**

 **Review-nya di tunggu ya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ASK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD dipertanyakan (?),** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **Chapter 2**

"Aku ingin bekerja bersamamu di perusahaan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan istrinya barusan, Ia tidak pernah memikirkan istrinya itu menginginkan sebuah pekerjaan di perusahaan. Maksudnya, dia sedang hamil. Bukankah hal paling baik yang dilakukan seorang lelaki yang sudah memiliki seorang wanita yang tengah hamil muda adalah menyuruhnya istirahat dan melarangnya melakukan pekerjaan berat? Lagipula dirinya tak setega itu membiarkan wanitanya kelelahan didepan matanya dengan mengambil sebuah pekerjaan.

"Sakura, ayo kita bicarakan nanti." jawab Sasuke, ia dapat melihat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah sang-istri, namun setelah ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri sukses membuat dirinya luluh, ia-pun mengangguk patuh menuruti permintaan suaminya, yang kini masih menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Tiduranlah di _bath up_ , aku akan menyiapkan _shampoo_ untuk istriku yang malas keramas ini terlebih dahulu."

Sakura tersenyum memandang suaminya takjub, Sasuke bahkan masih memakai pakaian kantornya lengkap, kecuali jasnya tentu saja sudah ia tanggalkan. Bahkan dasi dan dan sabuknya masih tertempel di tubuh atletis pria itu, kini ia melipat lengan baju atasannya, membuka dua ikatan kancing teratas bajunya, melipat celana panjangnya, dan terakhir melongggarkan ikatan dasi dan sabuknya. Tentu saja sepatu dan kaus kaki sudah ia lepas sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Penampilannya, bahkan tak mengurangi sedikitpun pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tetap tampan dan _cool_ seperti biasanya, keadaanya yang sekarang justru menambah poin plus tersendiri, ia bahkan selalu memiliki aura yang menarik bahkan sesepele apapun pekerjaan yang dilakukanya. Mengeramasi istrinya bukankah termasuk hal yang luas biasa sepele? Sakura menelan ludah, Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar suaminya? Bagaimana bisa Sakura begitu beruntung memiliki suami seperti itu?

"Sakura, berkediplah. . . Kali ini apa? Masih tidak percaya lelaki ini adalah suamimu?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke selalu mengetahui apa saja yang tengah ada di pikiran Sakura, membuat wanita itu membuang pandangannya, sebenarnya ia hanya malu ketahuan memandangi dan mengagumi lelaki itu meskipun tentu saja merupakan hal yang wajar, dia kan suaminya. Tetapi kenapa Sasuke selalu mengetahui jalan pikiran dirinya? Kenapa perkataannya barusan seolah hanya Sakura saja yang terpesona oleh Sasuke?

Sasuke berjongkok dan mencoba menatap istrinya, serta mensejajari dirinya dengan wanita yang kini tengah membuang muka, enggan menatap dirinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ternyata seorang ibu hamil memiliki emosi yang begitu sensitif, ia sudah merasakan hal itu belakang ini, setiap perkataannya bahkan hampir selalu dipandang negatif oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_? Selalu merasa bahwa dirimu adalah lelaki sempurna. Apa maksud dari ucapanmu adalah karena kau merasa tidak cocok denganku? Apa hanya aku saja yang terpesona denganmu dan kau tidak?"

"Sakura.."

" Kau bahkan selalu mengatakan bahwa aku selalu menatapmu dan mengagumi ketampananmu, sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa kau sedang meremehkan aku. Memang aku bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk orang sempurna sepertimu—"

"Sakura, bukan itu maksud—"Sasuke mencoba meraih kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangannya, wanita itu masih saja menyerocos dengan pandangan yang berlawanan dengan dirinya, Sasuke berharap wanita itu mau memandangnya dan berhenti meneruskan ucapannya, tetapi Ia justru menepis tangannya.

"Hanya aku yang menyukai dan sangat merasa bersyukur memilikimu, kau bahkan mungkin tak pernah bersyukur dan merasa menyesal memiliki wanita seperti aku yang kekanakan dan manja serta merepotkan ini..Aku kerjanya cuma enak-enakan di rumah, dan kau justru… A-aaahhh" pancuran air tiba-tiba mengucur membasahi Sakura membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget dan memeluk erat lelaki di depannya, debaran jantungnya begitu kencang karena kaget. Melihat itu Sasuke mematikan keran yang sengaja ia nyalakan untuk menghentikan spekulasi aneh Sakura, ia sudah mencoba menghentikan ucapan negatif istrinya yang sama sekali tak ada yang benar itu, tetapi ia terus saja melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat dirinya kesulitan dan hanya itulah yang terpikir olehnya. Tetapi melihat eskpresi ketakutan sang istri yang kini ada di pelukannya itu membuat ia merasa bersalah. Sangat!

Sakura baru sadar setelah tangan kekar Sasuke mengelus punggungnya lembut, serta mempererat pelukan mereka. Sakura memukul-mukul punggung lelaki yang tengah memeluknya, air matanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung, ia tak mengira Sasuke akan menggunakan _shower_ untuk menghentikan ucapannya. "Kejam! Aku sudah menikahi lelaki tak berperasaan!"

"Maafkan Aku, Sakura. . . Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku hanya bingung, Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikanmu dengan mencoba membalikkan wajahmu yang enggan menatapku dengan tanganku. Tapi kau bahkan menepisnya, aku sudah tak tahan mendengar spekulasimu yang semuanya salah. Aku tidak merasa menjadi seorang yang sempurna seperti yang kau katakan. Lagipula, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan perempuan manapun yang kurasa cocok untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selain dirimu, Sakura. Percayalah, yang barusan kukatakan bukan berarti aku tidak terpesona olehmu, aku juga hanya sedang menggodamu. Lagipula terlepas dari itu semua, hanya istriku yang dapat membuat aku, Uchiha Sasuke terpesona, jadi jangan merasa menjadi wanita yang tak pantas untukku. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Sakura.. Sangat! Hanya kau yang pantas untukku, tidak ada yang lain. Dan aku juga akan membuktikan hanya aku yang pantas untukmu. Dan jangan pernah berpikiran mengenai dirimu yang manja, kekanakan, merepotkan atau apapun yang barusan kau sebutkan tadi. Dimataku, kau adalah seorang wanita yang selalu mampu membiusku, selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum bahagia bagaimanapun keadaannya, seorang wanita yang membuatku hanya memikirkan dirimu, seorang wanita yang—"

Cup!

"Tidakkah kau berpikir hari ini kau cerewet sekali, Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang terus menerus mencoba meluruskan pemahaman dirinya yang salah, lalu segera mendongakkan kepalanya, menghentikan ucapan suaminya dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pria itu, lalu membuka mulutnya, menyinggung mengenai Sasuke yang sedikit cerewet padanya dengan bibir yang menyatu. Sakura merasa Sasuke tidak seperti suaminya yang biasa, Sasuke yang selalu bersikap manis padanya memang bukan hal yang luar biasa, suaminya itu memang selalu bersikap manis padanya. Tapi kali ini ia menjelaskan panjang lebar perasaannya, dan itu bukanlah perangai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, membuat dirinya yakin bahwa suaminya itu benar-benar mencintainya, dan juga mengharapkannya, tidak seperti perkataanya yang tadi sukses membuat suaminya berceloteh panjang lebar.

Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, membuat pria yang ada di hadapannya tertegun. "Aku ingin melakukan hal itu padamu tadi, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku."

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun. "ucap Sakura kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya yang sudah kadung basah kena _shower_ tadi di _bath up_ , Sasuke segera mengambil _shower_ yang awalnya terpasang diatas, kemudian mulai mengguyur helaian merah muda istrinya, sedangkan istrinya itu sibuk memandangi wajah dirinya yang serius dengan rambutnya.

"Kau berbakat sekali mengeramas rambutku, Sasuke-kun. Bahkan Temari tak ada apa-apanya denganmu."

"Jangan memintaku untuk turun jabatan dan menjadi _hair stylist_ , Sakura. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya meskipun mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya karenamu."

" Tentu saja aku lebih bangga punya suami seorang direktur utama ketimbang _hair stylish_."ucapan Sakura hanya dijawab senyuman tipis di wajah Sasuke, sebelum ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi Sakura, apa yang membuatmu ingin bekerja di perusahaan sampai menyuruh pelayan untuk memata-mataiku? Bukankah lebih baik istirahat saja dirumah, hm?" Sasuke mematikan _shower_ -nya, menumpahkan _shampoo_ -nya di telapak tangannya, lalu mulai membelai rambut halus istrinya, saling mempertemukan kedua mata berbeda iris itu, serta menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku ingin tau, bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_ kalau sedang bekerja, kau begitu berbeda dengan yang ada di foto."jelas Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Sasuke, mendongak keatas, menikmati wajah rupawan suaminya dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Kau akan terkejut, Sakura."

"Kenapa harus terkejut? Oh ya, aku sudah memikirkan akan mengambil posisi apa di perusahaanmu."

"Posisi apa yang kau inginkan? Haruskah kita berada satu ruangan? Aku bisa mengaturnya. Bagaimana dengan sekretaris? Meskipun sekretaris sudah memiliki jumlah yang cukup saat ini, aku bisa menempatkanmu kalau kau mau. Atau menjadi staff biasa mungkin, tapi tugasnya cukup melelahkan, tapi tidak masalah bila kau menginginkannya, aku tak akan menyuruhmu melakukan banyak tugas, atau menjadi asistenku mungkin, seperti Kakashi. Sehingga kita bisa pergi bersama-sama, dan banyak menghabiskan waktu kita berdua."

" _Office boy_ , aku ingin menjadi _office boy._ Tapi karena aku wanita, berarti _Office girl_? Atau _Office woman_?"Sakura terkikik dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya di rambut Sakura, ia memandang bingung istrinya yang sedang menatapnya dengan eskpresi yang sama, namun raut wajah sang istri lebih terkesan ada-apa-dengan-wajahmu, mungkin seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau menginginkannya?" hanya itu pertanyaan Sasuke, ia kembali membelai helaian merah muda itu, memang bukan seorang Sakura bila hanya meminta hal-hal yang biasa, Sakuranya itu pasti akan meminta hal yang tidak biasa. Hal yang membuat dirinya memutar otak karenanya.

"Entahlah, karena aku malas terlalu serius. Lagipula, aku akan berpura-pura menjadi gadis biasa yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Pasti seru!"

"Hn?!"

"Iya, Sasuke _kun._ Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi gadis biasa, lalu mencari tau bagaimana pandangan para pegawai padamu. Pasti menyenangkan, mereka pasti akan lebih terbuka bila dibandingkan dengan langsung mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku juga akan diam-diam mendatangimu kok, Sasuke- _kun_. Boleh ya, Sasuke-kuuun.. Boleh yaa.."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jelas-jelas ia tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Apakah seorang suami yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama sebuah perusahaan akan dengan mudahnya menyetujui usul sang istri yang meminta bekerja sebagai _office boy_? Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, karena posisi Sasuke yang ada di belakang bathup membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan tetapi dalam keadaan terbalik, lalu membisikkan "Tidak boleh, Sakura."

Cup

Kembali Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke dalam keadaan terbalik, membuat dirinya mengingat adegan _kiss_ dalam film Spiderman. "Aku tidak terpengaruh dengan ini. Tetap tidak boleh."jawab Sasuke tak bergeming, berusaha mati-matian tak tergoda dengan ciuman Sakura yang dirasanya sangat menggoda itu.

"Aku tak mau melakukannya denganmu selama seminggu, aku bahkan akan pergi dari rumah!" Sakura bangkit membuat kepalanya terbentur kepala Sasuke, serta melarikan diri keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan keadaan rambut basah sedang disampo, kini airnya itu menetes-netes membasahi seluruh lantai yang dipijaki Sakura, ia bahkan dengan tingkah kekanakannya menaiki kasur _king size_ -nya dan melompat beberapa kali diatasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang suami yang mulai kewalahan menghadapinya. Siapapun yang melihat tingkah sakura, pasti tak ada yang mengira kalau wanita itu sudah menikah dan bahkan tengah hamil.

"Sakura!"

"Ayolaaahh.. bolehlaaahh. . Aku tak mau melakukannya seminggu,lho!" Ya, pasti kalian mengerti maksud kata 'melakukan' disitu.

"Tetap tidak. Aku akan menahan diri selama seminggu."

"Kalau begitu sebulan, Aku tak mau melakukannya sebulan. aku akan pergi dari rumah, aku tidak main-main!"Ujar Sakura yang berlari-lari dan menghindar dari cengkraman sang suami yang seolah siap menelannya hidup-hidup tak tahan dengan sikap kekanakannya.

…

Sakura tengah berada di sebuah bandara kali ini, apalagi yang dilakukannya kalau bukan menunggui Sasuke kembali dari Cina. Tiga hari tanpa lelaki itu membuatnya frustasi, bahkan ia lupa menu apa yang masuk kerongkongannya dua hari lalu, nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang. Ia benar-benar merindukan suaminya lebih dari apapun saat ini.

Seperti biasa, penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Sakura biasanya, hanya baju atasan longgar berwarna pink, dengan bawahan jeans hitam ketat memperlihatkan betapa jenjang kakinya, meskipun tetap saja baju bergambar _Masha and the bear_ itu merusak fantasi beberapa lelaki yang tak sengaja melewatinya dan melirik kearah Sakura, belum lagi kini sakura bertelanjang kaki. Ia tak menghiraukan Temari dan Shikamaru yang sudah putus asa berjongkok dan mencoba meminta serta membujuk dan mencoba memakaikan nyonya-nya itu sendalnya, tetapi sakura bersikeras tak mau memakainya, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tentu saja mereka tak bisa menyerah begitu saja apalagi ketika tuan mereka mengetahui istri kesayangannya itu tak memakai alas kaki saat suhu sedang dingin-dinginnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! Berhenti berjongkok, Temari _-san_. Orang-orang jadi memperhatikanku."

"Tidak sampai Sakura- _sama_ mau memakai sandal. Suhu sedang dingin sekali, kaki Sakura- _sama_ bisa membeku."

"Temari benar, Sakura- _sama_. Setidaknya sebentar saja, Sasuke- _sama_ akan membunuhku bila melihat Sakura- _sama_ tak mau memakai sandal." Tepat setelah ucapan Shikamaru usai, sebuah tangan mendorongnya ke depan, membuat Shikamaru sempat limbung dan hampir terjatuh sebelum Temari menangkapnya dan membuat dirinya kembali seimbang.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"pekik Sakura tak memperdulikan Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya dan segera menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke dan meloncat ke tubuh suaminya, seakan sudah memperkirakan hal itu, lelaki itu bahkan tak kaget dan hanya menerima saja tubuh sakura yang kini sudah tak menapaki lantai, tapi sudah ditopang tubuh Sasuke. Kedua kaki Sakura bahkan menyilang di pinggang Sasuke, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti sedang menggendong bayi besar. Namun bedanya, bayi besar itu nampak menggoda dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada lelaki yang sedang menggendongnya itu. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura." jawab Sasuke, memeluk wanitanya, dan men- _deathglare_ kedua pembantunya yang bahkan tak becus hanya menyuruh Sakura untuk memakai sandal, meskipun Sasuke sudah menyadari sifat keras kepala istrinya itu tak mungkin akan goyah karena permintaan pembantunya, _death glare_ itu membuat kedua pelayannya menunduk.

"Kemarikan sandal Sakura."perintah Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang masih tak berani menatap tuannya itu, setelah menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru atas sandal sakura, kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke. Ya, ia memang akan memakaikan sandal wanitanya itu. Karena ia sepenuhnya tahu, alasan Sakura bertelanjang kaki menemui dirinya saat suhu sedang dingin-dinginnya adalah karena itu.

"Sasuke _kun_ , ayo temani aku berbelanja! Ajak aku ke KGM, mall baru itu sedang menjadi _trending topic_ , dan aku belum pernah kesana."ucap Sakura setelah kedua kakinya sudah tersemat sandal yang baru saja dipasang Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Kita kesana sore saja, bagaimana? Aku hanya tidur saat di pesawat pulang tadi, selama tiga hari disana bahkan aku tak sempat memejamkan mataku"

"Kalau begitu kakashi saja yang mengantarku."

"Dia juga sama lelahnya denganku."

"Tetapi setidaknya dia tak akan menolak permintaanku, Sasuke! Tidak seperti seseorang yang sudah beristri tapi tak memperdulikan keinginan istrinya sama sekali."sindir Sakura bahkan ia tak menggunakan suffix apapun saat menyebut nama suaminya, dan kini ia mencoba turun dari gendongan Sasuke, tentu saja Sasuke yang jenius sudah paham betul bagaimana istrinya, Istrinya yang selalu merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pernah mengerti keinginannya, istrinya yang selalu menganggap dirinya tak memperdulikannya, istrinya yang juga selalu membuatnya bersabar setelah melakukan semua hal yang dimintanya namun tetap merasa bahwa Sasuke tak pernah memahaminya, seperti barusan. Padahal, keinginan mana yang tidak ia turuti? Hampir tidak ada. Sasuke langsung mempererat gendongannya, sebelum mulutnya membuka perintah.

"Bawa kita ke Konoha Grand Mall, Kakashi."ucap Sasuke mulai berjalan mendahului dengan masih menggendong Sakura, membiarkan barang-barangnya dibawa oleh pelayan mereka. Sakura-pun sudah berhenti memberontak bahkan kini sedang susah payah menahan senyumnya.

"Baik, Sasuke- _sama_."

….

Disinilah Sasuke berada, Konoha Grand Mall, atau biasa disingkat 'KGM', tempat yang dirutukinya karena membuat dirinya harus menahan kantuk dan lelah demi menemani sang istri berbelanja. Kalau saja bukan istrinya yang memintanya, ia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah manusia biasa yang masih membutuhkan istihat setelah otaknya dipaksa berpikir selama tiga hari tanpa henti, itu sangat melelahkan memang, dan setelah kepulangannya, bukannya ajakan tidur dari sang istri, yang ada hanya ajakan ke tempat sialan ini, meskipun tidak benar-benar ia benci sepenuhnya, tempat ini sudah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, memandangi pintu kamar ganti sebuah toko gaun di dalam mall itu, menunggui istrinya yang sedang ada di dalam dan mencoba beberapa pakaian, menolak dirinya mentah-mentah yang berinisiatif masuk dan menemaninya didalam. Padahal bisa saja Sakura kesulitan mengenai sesuatu, misalnya membutuhkan bantuan untuk menarik risleting mungkin, setidaknya sesuatu yang lebih membuatnya tertarik selain menunggu dengan bosan diluar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apakah aku cantik dengan gaun ini?" suara itu terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke, suara wanitanya. Wanitanya yang amat ia rindukan, wanitanya yang selalu menggentayanginya selama tiga hari disetiap pemutaran turbin otaknya yang sudah kelewat batas maksimum seorang normal berpikir, namun si jenius itu tetap memaksa otaknya untuk memecahkan masalah disana.

Namun bukan hanya suaranya yang membuat Sasuke mematung, namun tubuh Sakura yang dibalut gaun cantik yang sekarang membalut tubuhnya, gaun ungu itu memiliki hiasan bunga tulip di sekelilingnya, serta ada sedikit belahan di bagian dadanya, mempertontonkan pemandangan yang sedikit membuat nafas Sasuke memburu karena tak disuguhi pemandangan indah seperti itu selama tiga hari di Cina sana, dan justru memelototi berkas-berkas sialan itu.

"Cantik." Sasuke menjawab, singkat. Saking singkatnya membuat si pengguna gaun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menunduk, _emerald_ -nya sayu tak secerah saat keluar dari kamar ganti. "Seperti biasanya."Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya, sukses membuat Sakura menaikkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke dengan _emerald_ yang tidak lagi sayu, sama cerahnya seperti tadi, atau bahkan mungkin lebih cerah.

Kini Sakura memutar tubuhnya, lalu mendarat sambil menundukkan diri sembari memegang samping gaunnya seperti sedang melakukan penghormatan seorang putri pada rajanya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum dengan tingkah istrinya.

Setelah itu Sakura kembali memasuki ruang ganti, lalu keluar dengan gaun indah yang lain, berwarana putih perak, tak kalah cantiknya dengan yang pertama, begitu seterusnya sampai gaun yang ke enam. Kini ia sedang mencoba gaun berwarna merah, kulit putihnya begitu kontras dengan warna itu, dan Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kagum, mengatur nafasnya setiap kali Sakura keluar dan memujinya seadanya. Dirinya tak begitu pandai memuji, dan ia bersyukur sang istri tetap tersenyum meskipun Sasuke hanya mengulang-ulang pujiannya.

"Dari semua gaun yang barusan kucoba, mana yang paling bagus menurutmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu kanan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus memutar kepalanya agar _onyx_ -nya bertemu dengan _emerald_ Sakura.

"Semuanya bagus, kita ambil semuanya."

"Tapi harganya. . ."

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah berapapun itu asalkan kau menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan hangat di pipi sang suami, Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Memangnya semua gaun itu untuk apa, Sakura? Kurasa tak ada pesta yang dapat kita hadiri di waktu dekat ini."

"Aku kan mau bekerja di perusahaanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Dengan gaun pesta itu?" _Onyx_ Sasuke terbuka lebar, Sakura mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Kami- _sama_ , tolong sadarkan Sakura. Dirinya tak kuasa menyadarkan wanita itu dengan pemikiran polosnya, bagaimana bisa istrinya itu mau ke perusahaan dengan gaun pesta meriah dan mencolok seperti itu? Sedangkan dirinya merengek meminta pekerjaan OB, mana ada seorang OB memakai gaun seperti itu ketika staff lain saja hanya menggunakan kemeja dan rok pendek? Lagipula, mana ada yang bekerja menggunakan gaun pesta seperti itu?

"Ehm.. Sakura, Jangan tersinggung. Tetapi wanita di perusahaan tak ada yang menggunakan gaun untuk bekerja, mereka menggunakan kemeja dengan setelan rok selutut. Kau tak bisa memakainya untuk bekerja." Jelas Sasuke pelan-pelan, tak ingin menyinggung istrinya yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku ingin menggunakannya, aku kan _office girl_. Aku tidak seperti staff-staff biasa, tugasku hanyalah membantu pegawai lain, membuat kopi, mem- _fotocopy_ , dan lainnya, tak masalah bagiku untuk melakukan itu semua, aku tak akan terjatuh hanya karena gaun ini dan sepatu _highheels_ -ku."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Sakura. Tapi pegawai lain saja menggunakan kemeja, tak ada yang menggunakan gaun."

"Aku kan _office girl_."

"Terlepas dari itu semua, _office girl_ tidak memakai pakaian bebas seperti kemeja dan rok seperti staff lain, tetapi memakai seragam."ucap Sasuke.

"Seragam seperti apa?"Sakura menunjukkan raut wajahnya bingungnya, meskipun ia kecewa dilarang memakai gaun ke kantor, setidaknya ia tidak harus memakai kemeja dan rok yang pastinya membosankan bila dilihat, sepertinya memakai seragam bukan ide buruk.

"Kakashi, tolong tunjukkan gambar seragam OB di perusahaan kita."Kakashi mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mendekati Sakura untuk menunjukkan gambar di layar i-Padnya setelah penelusuran kilatnya barusan.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, bagaimana bisa seragam OB adalah sebuah baju longgar berwarna biru muda dengan logo Uchiha di depannya besar-besar, bawahannya tak kalah konyol dengan atasannya, warnanya senada dan sangat buruk sekali menurut pendapat Sakura. Bahkan seragam pembantu yang dipakai Temari lebih berkelas di banding seragam OB yang kini masih di tunjukkan Kakashi padanya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi kekagetan Sakura, ia tentu saja berinisiatif menggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk membuat Sakura membatalkan keinginannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau tak berniat untuk tetap tampil bodoh dengan baju rendahan itu kan, Sakura?" Sasuke segera mendekatkan Sakura padanya, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Sakura, lalu mulai membisikkan kata-kata tadi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan tetap bekerja di perusahaanmu"Jawab Sakura cepat, ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya, takut semakin lama terbuai dan akhirnya menuruti keinginan Sasuke agar tetap di rumah dan melupakan mengenai pekerjaan OB-nya. Sakura meneguk liurnya, "Meskipun harus mengenakan pakaian bodoh itu."

Tak ada lagi yang bisa di perbuatnya, Ia menarik lengan Sakura yang masih mengenakan gaun merah darahnya menuju kasir. "Bungkus semua gaun yang barusan dipakainya, kecuali ini. Biarkan dia memakainya."ucap Sasuke pada si-pelayan yang segera di jawab anggukan olehnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengenakan gaun seperti ini di mall Sasuke- _kun_?"ucap Sakura dengan manjanya, seperti biasa.

"Lebih baik dibandingkan menggunakannya ke kantor."Sahut Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan memukuli suaminya pelan. "Aku kan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang hal itu."

Sasuke membungkam bibir istrinya dengan bibirnya, hal seperti ini sudah sering Sasuke lakukan bila wanitanya mulai merajuk, tentu saja dengan itu Sakura akan mudah melupakan rasa kesalnya. Meskipun ini adalah tempat umum, namun toko yang berada di mall ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada kedua pasangan suami istri itu, Kakashi, beserta kedua pasang pembantu yang dikatai tidak becus oleh Sasuke saat di bandara, serta beberapa pelayan yang semuanya laki-laki, memang tak heran karena koleksi pakaian toko ini memiliki harga yang benar-benar mampu membuat mata perih.

"Ini belanjaan anda, Tuan."Ucap si-pelayan yang nampak tak suka dengan Sasuke yang melakukan hal intim semacam itu di tokonya, memangnya dia siapa berani bersikap seperti itu dengan seorang direktur perusahaan paling kaya di negeri ini? Sakura melepaskan bibirnya dari pagutan Sasuke, tak enak juga melakukannya di tempat umum seperti mall besar ini.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada atasanmu aku akan membawa barang belanjaanku, aku sedang tak membawa uang. Tenang saja, aku kenal baik dengan pemilik _mall_ ini."Nada angkuh terdengar jelas di penuturan Sasuke, Ia melirikkan matanya pada Kakashi, menyuruhnya membawakan semua belanjaan itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau kenal baik dengan pemilik mall ini?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, memang bukan hal yang baru bagi Sakura menemukan bahwa suaminya itu memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang penting, kenal baik dengan pemilik sebuah mall bukanlah hal yang terlalu mencengangkan. "Apakah pemiliknya laki-laki?"

"Mengapa bertanya begitu, Sakura?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, untuk apa istrinya itu menanyakan hal tidak penting.

"Pasti tampan, bisa kau kenalkan dia padaku, Sasuke- _kun_?" Kini hati Sasuke bergemuruh hebat, untuk apa Sakura ingin berkenalan dengan pemilik Mall ini di depan suaminya? Kami- _sama_ , tolong berikan dirinya kesabaran menghadapi wanitanya.

"Seorang lelaki tentu saja tampan, yang cantik itu kau, Istriku."jawab Sasuke menegaskan kata 'Istriku', berharap wanita kesayangannya itu tak lagi membicarakan hal itu dan mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Suamiku. Tapi hanya berkenalan saja tak apa-apa kan?" Sakura memelas, mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke, menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda khas miliknya.

"Aku keberatan!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, sebelum istrinya itu menyihir dirinya dengan tatapan-nya itu, entah seberapa kali dia mencoba, akhirnya akan luluh juga dan membolehkan istrinya melakukan apapun, termasuk bekerja di perusahaan. Tapi tidak akan kali ini.

"Apa kau sudah tak punya kepercayadirian, Sasuke? Kau kalah tampan dengannya?" Sakura merengut dan melepaskan kedua tangannya, merajuk pada suaminya. Dan ya, dia tak akan menggunakan suffix –kun saat sedang kesal.

"Lagipula dia sudah beristri, jadi lupakan dia dan ayo kita pulang!"

"Aku tetap ingin berkenalan! Kau tau, kenal dekat dengan pemilik mall bisa menguntungkan kita. Misalnya, kita bisa mendapat _discount_ atau barang gratis saat belanja."

"Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk sekedar membeli semua keperluanmu, tak perlu mengandalkan _discount_ atau apalah itu."

"Aah, kalau begitu biarkan aku bertemu istrinya. Mungkin saja kita bisa bersahabat baik."

"Jangan istrinya."

"Kau kenapa sih, Sasuke?!" Sakura mulai tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia melempar kasar kedua sepatu hak tingginya ke sembarang arah, membuat Temari kewalahan memungutinya. "Kau pernah punya sesuatu dengan istrinya?"

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tak merespon. Tidakkah seharusnya dia membantah ucapan Sakura? Kenapa hanya terdiam seolah membenarkan?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau pernah punya hubungan khusus dengan istrinya?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati, ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga suaminya itu menggeleng.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, itu bukanlah hubungan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ayo pulang!" tak tahan dengan perbincangan ini, Sasuke segera membawa semua barang belanjaan Sakura yang seharusnya dibawa Kakashi, ia harus segera membawa istrinya itu pulang.

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti, Tuan. Kami tidak bisa mempercayai sembarang orang."Tegas si-pelayan, aura di sekitarnya terlihat menakutkan. Sepertinya ketidaksukaannya pada Sasuke tidak main-main.

"S-sasori-san, dia bukan orang sembarangan. Aku sering melihatnya di TV."

"Maafkan saya, anda tidak bisa melakukan semua hal sesuka anda, kami memiliki peraturan, dan berlaku untuk semua orang, sepenting apapun anda, Tuan." Ucap si-pelayan berambut merah yang terpasang papan nama bertuliskan 'Akasuna Sasori', Ia mengabaikan temannya yang berbisik-bisik untuk berhati-hati dengan pelanggan itu.

"Tuan Sasori, Maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Kakashi, berikan dia jam tanganku untuk jaminan." Seru Sasuke membuat baik Kakashi maupun Sakura membelalakkan matanya, bukan karena Sasuke yang memanggil pelayan itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan', tapi ia menggunakan jam sebagai jaminan untuk gaun Sakura yang tak seberapa, anggap saja dua ratus tiga puluh juta untuk enam gaun termasuk hal kecil, karena itu memang sangat kecil bila dibandingkan jam tangan Sasuke yang bahkan mungkin tak setara untuk mall ini beserta isinya, mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Lagipula jam itu bukan hanya mahal, butuh waktu dua belas tahun untuk mendapatkan jam yang asli, dan di Konoha hanya dirinya yang memiliki. Kalau versi KW-nya, jangan ditanya, Kakashipun kini sedang memakai jam tangan serupa dengan Sasuke, hanya berbeda keaslian, kualitas, derajat, harga dan lainnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan jam itu. Lebih baik aku tak jadi membeli gaun-gaun itu dibandingkan menukarnya dengan jam meskipun hanya sebagai jaminan. Jangan bercanda, itu tidak lucu." Cegah Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke yang berbalut jam mahal itu, ia juga melirik sebal kearah si-pelayan yang benar-benar menyebalkan itu, tidakkah ia mengerti ia berhadapan dengan suaminya? Orang terkaya se-Konoha? Ia memang sedang kesal dengan suaminya, bahkan sangat. Tapi, bertindak gegabah dengan menggadaikan jam bukanlah solusi untuk ini. Apakah sebegitu tak inginnya Sasuke membahas hubungannya dengan istri si-pemilik mall sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini hanya untuk cepat membawa dirinya pulang?

"Kakashi." Sasuke hanya tersenyum memandang sang istri yang nampak cemas bercampur kesal, Kakashi yang awalnya ragu mendengar namanya disebut yang berarti penegasan perintah itu segera melepas jam tangan yang melekat indah di lengan Sasuke dan memberikannya pada Sasori, pelayan itu sedikit menyeringai. Sekaya apapun pelanggannya itu, tetap saja memalukan kalau hanya membeli gaun untuk seorang wanita saja harus menggadaikan jam, yang benar saja.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mendapatkannya kembali, secepatnya." ucap Sasuke tenang, meremas jemari Sakura lembut, meyakinkan pada wanitanya bahwa asset–nya itu tak akan jauh-jauh darinya, pasti akan kembali secepatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."responnya tak acuh.

"Tuan Sasori, sepertinya anda adalah karyawan yang patut di acungi jempol, meskipun sepertinya anda adalah pelayan baru disini, tapi anda memiliki sikap yang tegas dan tak mudah mempercayai perkataan seseorang, aku akan meminta pemilik mall ini untuk memberimu penghargaan atas sikapmu, kebetulan aku dekat dengannya."

"Tidak perlu, Tuan. Ini sudah seharusnya."Ucap Sasori yang mulai bosan setiap kali Sasuke membual mengenai kedekatannya dengan sang pemilik Mall. Apa pedulinya? Sasori memutar bola matanya, jelas-jelas ia tidak menyukai ucapan Sasuke, entah mau bagaimanapun dirinya memuji kemampuannya, tak akan berpengaruh padanya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan matamu? Matamu serasa menantangku untuk kucolok taauu!"Sakura mendelikkan matanya pada Sasori, membuat Sasuke terkekeh melihatnya. Ternyata tak hanya dirinya yang tak menyukai pemuda itu, wanitanya bahkan lebih tidak suka padanya.

"Jangan memarahi pegawaiku, Sakura. Nanti aku kehilangan pemuda bijak seperti dirinya."gumam Sasuke, terdengar sangat jelas membuat Sakura beserta Sasori mendongak dan membuka mulutnya, seakan melihat semut merobohkan dinding saja ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan, sedangkan Kakashi hanya terdiam, ia terlalu lelah meskipun hanya untuk berekspresi, selain itu Kakashi juga sudah mengetahui semua faktanya.

"Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke, apa lagi kali ini?"Sakura memberi tatapan tajam membuat Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, entah apa maksud dari seringaiannya, tetapi melihat Sakura yang melotot meminta penjelasan benar-benar lucu dimata Sasuke. "Sekarang kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai bosnya hanya karena kau kenal baik dengan si pemilik mall ini?!"

"Aku merasa tidak perlu menyombongkan mall yang belum berkembang ini padamu, Sakura. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. "jawab Sasuke enteng, kini Sasori mendongak kaget. Ia kehilangan kata-kata tentu saja, bingung harus melakukan apa selanjutnya, Sasori lalu menunduk dan pamit undur diri setelah mengucapkan 'gomennasai' berkali-kali. Sasuke tak begitu mempermasalahkannya, ia memang tak berniat mendepak pemuda itu, ia hanya butuh sedikit hiburan dan pemuda itu seakan memberinya jalan lebar agar dapat dengan leluasa menggunakannya sebagai hiburan, dan beginilah akhirnya. Nyatanya Sasuke sedikit terhibur dengan drama barusan, setidaknya eskpresi wanitanya mampu membayar kekurangajaran Sasori padanya. Peduli apa pada pemuda kepala merah tadi, kini ia pasti sedang meratapi nasibnya setelah bersikap kurang ajar terhadap _big boss_ -nya.

"Jadi, kau pemilik Mall ini?"Tanya Sakura memutar otaknya, dari semua kemungkinan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dapat lakukan, ini adalah satu kemungkinan yang bahkan tak terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Jadi, sedari tadi Sasuke melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan istri pemilik mall ini yang maksudnya adalah dirinya sendiri? Sasuke mengangguk, hanya mengangguk. Ia bahkan tidak mencoba menjelaskan lebih.

"Tuan Uchiha! Kau hutang penjelasan padakuu!"

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras dan meninggalkan Sasuke beserta Kakashi dan kedua pembantu setianya di toko, Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Temari dan Shikamaru yang mencoba mengejar nyonya-nya itu hanya mendapat larangan dari Sasuke.

"Boleh kuminta kembali jamku?"Tanya Sasuke datar pada pelayan-pelayan yang masih mematung di toko itu, nampak bingung dengan pengakuan Sasuke yang tak terduga. Mereka segera mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk mengambil jam tersebut. Sebagian besar dari mereka, masih tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan bosnya sekaligus orang yang sering Ia lihat di TV itu secara nyata. Pantas saja mereka merasa tidak asing dengan raut wajah Sasuke, tentu saja wajah itu adalah wajah yang sering mereka lihat sedang mengamat-amati keadaan mall setiap minggu, wajah yang juga tak bisa dikatakan jarang terlihat di TV karena tentu saja seorang Sasuke sering nampak di TV karena kepiawaiannya memimpin perusahaan. "Lain kali kalian harus mengenali siapa bos tempat kalian bekerja, sehingga hal seperti tadi tidak terulang."

"Gomennasai!"Sahut semua pegawai membungkuk, sedangkan Sasuke segera keluar dari toko dan berusaha mengejar Sakura yang nampak sudah jauh dari pandangannya, dan meletakkan asal barang belanjaannya barusan namun segera diambil alih oleh Kakashi.

…..

"Aku tak percaya ini, bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki seorang suami yang bahkan tidak membiarkan istrinya tau apapun mengenai pekerjaannya! Dia pikir aku ini siapa!"Sakura menggerutu tak jelas seperti sedang berkomat-kamit membaca mantra sambil berjalan tanpa alas kaki, membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Belum lagi ia kini memakai gaun merah yang mencolok. Namun ia tak peduli, kini pasti suaminya sedang sibuk dengan pegawainya, bahkan tak memikirkan dirinya sama sekali. Seharusnya paling tidak Sasuke mengerti dan lebih perhatian padanya yang sedang mengandung dan menjaga keselamatan dirinya, bukannya membiarkan istrinya seperti ini. Belum lagi kakinya serasa mau membeku karena terlalu lama menapaki lantai mall yang dingin dengan kaki telanjang.

Seorang anak kecil yang baru saja keluar dari kedai es krim di depan Sakura mengamati lamat-lamat penampilan Sakura, Seolah dirinya adalah orang aneh yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun Sakura tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh anak kecil itu, ia menelan ludahnya melihat es krim yang ada di genggaman anak itu. Ia memang kedinginan, kakinya bahkan serasa mati rasa karenanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dirinya begitu menginginkan es krim itu.

"Kau mau?"anak kecil itu mengulurkan es krimnya pada Sakura, seolah mengerti keinginan calon ibu itu. Sakura mengangguk, lalu dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan tangannya bersiap menerima uluran es krim itu dari tangan si anak, sebelum anak itu menarik kembali es krimnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Beli sendiri sana! Dasar cewek aneh!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Aku bukan cewek aneh! Aku adalah istri pemilik mall ini tau!"sahut Sakura tak mau kalah, sedangkan anak kecil itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah baru saja mendengar bualan tak berarti dan kini Ia pergi mengacuhkan dirinya. Bodohnya Sakura! Harusnya dirinya tak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Orang mana yang akan percaya pada omongan wanita yang memakai gaun mencolok ke mall dengan bertelanjang kaki, belum lagi ia sendirian dan tak membawa uang sepeserpun, apalagi hal yang dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang sulit di percaya meskipun itu merupakan kenyataannya.

"Hallo Nona!"sapa seseorang mengulurkan es krim yang sama persis dengan milik si-anak kecil. Sakura mendongak dan melihat wajah tak asing, wajah suaminya. Ia tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih mengulurkan es krim itu padanya. "Mau es krim?"

Sakura menampik es krimnya dan malah memasuki kedai es krim dihadapannya, mengacuhkan suaminya yang sedang mencoba membersihkan es krim yang menempel di kemejanya karena di tampik oleh Sakura.

Beberapa orang yang lewat melihat kejadian itu berbisik-bisik tak suka melihat seorang pria tampan yang mirip Uchiha Sasuke itu, (meskipun pria itu memang Uchiha Sasuke) diperlakukan tidak seharusnya oleh seorang wanita aneh. Mulai dari berbisik-bisik mengenai tampannya Sasuke, penampilannya, sikapnya, juga mengenai buruknya Sakura, dandanannya, sikapnya, dan kini mereka mulai membicarakan bahkan mencela Sakura yang tadi mengacuhkan dan bahkan menampik es krim dari tangan Sasuke dan membuat kemeja dan jasnya kotor karenanya.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan itu, ia hanya melepas jasnya dan memberikannya pada Kakashi, kemejanya tak terlalu kotor sehingga ia masih bisa menggunakannya. Kini ia mulai memasuki kedai es krim, mencari gadis bersurai pink dengan gaun merah mencolok, dan dengan mudahnya ia menemukan sosok itu. Sakura tengah berlutut dan menempelkan tangannya serta mendekatkan wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang menginginkan sesuatu namun tak dipenuhi orang tuanya, dan Sakura melakukan hal itu. Ia mengamati seporsi es krim menu special disana lewat etalase kulkas kaca bening.

"Berikan aku seporsi es krim itu."ucap Sasuke pada seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi menyuruh Sakura enyah dari etalase, suara itu membuat Sakura menoleh, namun tak terlalu peduli dan justru kembali berkutat pada pandangannya. "Sakura, berhenti melakukan itu."

"Berhenti pura-pura peduli padaku."

"Apa aku kurang peduli padamu?"Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya, ia ikut berlutut mensejajari Sakura dan mulai menarik tubuh Sakura ke belakang, menyuruhnya bersandar pada dada bidangnya, Sakura masih tak terlalu peduli meskipun kini tubuhnya sudah di dalam rengkuhan suaminya. "Maafkan aku." lanjut Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu sang istri yang masih enggan merespon tindakan suaminya.

Sasuke bangkit dan menuntun Sakura untuk ikut bangkit, akhirnya wanita itu menurut dan berdiri berhadapan dengan suaminya. "Aku tidak mencoba menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Sakura. Aku hanya merasa belum tepat mengatakan itu padamu. Sekarang kau sudah tahu jadi berhentilah merajuk, aku minta maaf. Dan aku peduli padamu, aku sangat peduli." Sasuke kembali berjongkok, memakaikan sandal yang kedua kalinya dalam seharian ini di kaki Sakura.

Beberapa pelanggan hanya mendecih tidak suka melihat seorang pria tampan yang sedang membujuk wanitanya agar berhenti merajuk, apalagi kini lelaki itu berjongkok memakaikan sandal wanita itu. Bahkan wanita itu bukan wanita yang cantik, seksi, menawan atau apapun. Wanita itu hanya terlihat manis, namun percayalah dandanannya norak, ia bahkan memakai gaun yang seharusnya dipakai untuk pesta. Dan wanita itu tidak seksi sama sekali, tubuhnya jauh dari gitar spanyol, mirip ukulele-pun tidak. Bagaimana bisa pria tampan mirip direktur Uchiha itu seakan sangat membutuhkan wanita itu?

Mereka memang tak ada yang mengira bahwa lelaki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lagipula tak mungkin kan Uchiha Sasuke yang di beritakan baru pulang dari Cina itu langsung ke mall dengan seorang wanita aneh? Pastinya itu adalah orang lain yang kebetulan mirip. Meskipun pemikiran mereka salah sepenuhnya karena lelaki itu benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini Sasuke berdiri memandang istrinya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, dan sebelum dirinya hendak merengkuh tubuh sang istri, istrinya itu sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu. Sangat erat seperti tidak mau melepasnya, Kakashi yang sedari tadi nampak mengantuk-pun sedikit terharu dengan adegan-adegan drama kecil yang akhir-akhir ini sering ditunjukkan oleh kedua tuan dan nyonya-nya itu. Sedangkan Temari hanya tersenyum bahagia dan Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan diperlihatkan hal seperti itu.

"Semua orang membicarakanku, aku hanya orang aneh dimata mereka. _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun._ Sepertinya tanpamu aku hanya wanita yang tak berarti."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Dan kau sangat berarti." Pelukan mereka terlepas melihat seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ayo makan es krim."Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku, "Kakashi- _san_ , Temari- _san_ , dan Shikamaru- _san_ , kalian bisa memesan es krim yang kalian suka. Sepuasnya!"ucap Sakura berbinar, lalu memandang Sasuke meminta persetujuan.

"Tentu saja."Jawab Sasuke. Mendengar itu membuat ketiganya menyambar menu dan memesan es krim kesukaan mereka, tak sering tuannya itu membiarkan mereka makan saat sedang bertugas.

"Aaaa. . . Ayo makan, Sasuke- _kun_!"Sakura menyendokkan es krimnya ke mulut Sasuke, Sasuke yang tak begitu menyukai es krim karena rasanya yang terlalu manis itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri, menjauhkan wajahnya dari sendok berisi es krim yang terus Sakura sodorkan padanya. "Ya sudah, kumakan sendiri saja kalau begitu!"

Sakura mulai melahap es krimnya, mengacuhkan kembali suaminya yang hanya menatapnya antusias. Sebelum sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikiran seorang Uchiha Sakura, ia mengamil sesendok penuh es krimnya dan memasukkannya ke mulut kecilnya, membuat es krim itu meleleh keluar dari mulutnya, bibirnya-pun tertempel es krim dan ia tidak memperdulikannya, terus menyendok penuh es krimnya, mencoba berpura-pura tak memahami pandangan di depannya kini sudah berbeda, kini wajah yang memandangnya antusias sedang menggigit bibirnya sendiri tak tahan dengan godaan sang istri, dan setelah mulut Sakura yang penuh es krim itu dan semakin banyaknya lelehan es krim di mulut dan bibirnya yang membuat bibirnya dua kali lebih seksi, akhirnya pertahanan Sasuke-pun runtuh.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir istrinya, menjilat es krim yang ada di bibir wanita itu, serta menyeruput lelehan es krim di kedua sudut bibirnya, setelah itu ia mulai menggigiti bibir istrinya itu yang hanya memejamkan mata, ia sudah menduga suaminya tak akan tahan dengan godaannya, meskipun ia tak mengira Sasuke akan secepat itu tergoda.

"Kau bilang tak suka es krim."sela Sakura, membuka matanya. Dihadapkan langsung pada _onyx_ yang masih menikmati bibirnya dengan lahap, "Tapi yang kulihat tidak seperti itu."Lanjutnya yang masih dengan bibir menyatu.

"Aku suka es krim dari bibirmu, Sakura. Kau puas?"Sakura hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

….

TBC

Ya, kembali pada author gaje, ganti! Peep— Ganti! Roger! Bala bantuan! Author tidak terdeteksi!

Hollaa.. hehe, apaan sih aku. Wkwk.

Udah apdet nih, semoga memuaskan yaa..

Be-te-we, aku mau ngucapin se big-big'nya thanks, super duper besar makasiiih, mega luas matur suwun, dan ultra dalam arigatou buat temen berjuwet riaa kalo ngomongin FF, **B Skypiea** yang udah ngeriview panjang n bikin terharu dan ngasih saran serta ngasih tau tulisan yang bener itu gimana, entah deh ini udah bener belum -_-

Mucah-mucah ya B! :* :* :* Aku usahain biar makin bener sesuai EYD.

Ada juga satu orang yang bikin aing spiicless (bacanya versi indo ajah) pas baca review-nya, yaitu **deepsi**. Hm, mini mikro thanks ya -_- wkwk, becanda, deng! #ngelirik matanya lagi mendelik kok serem. Makasih saja deh! Ehh, kok jahat. Oke, big thanks ya #dipaksa sumpah! *angkat dua jari bikin huruf v*

Waks! Dep, i hate you! 3 :* (baca : I love you!) #tidak dalam arti sebenarnya. Heh? Yampun! Tolong hentikan kegajean ini -_-

Makasiih banget yang udah meriview, bener-bener makasiiiiihh banget, review kalian aku baca satu-satu dan bener-bener menghibur banget sumpah! Aku terharu bacanya, seneng deh : ) Terus review ya! Jujur, review kalian pengaruh banget sama mood-ku, wkwk.

buat yang log in aku balesnya lewat PM :)

dan yang gak log in :

 **Ruki Schiffer** : Iya, bener banget! Aku juga iri maxx : ) ini udah apdet! makasih udah ripyu yaw. Jangan lupa ripyu lagi. : )

 **Guest** : Iya, beda aneedd. Kan pas di rumah ada istri tercintahh : ) Ini udah apdet : ) Ayo ripyu lagii

 **Aka-chan** : Makasiih *yeay dibilang seru* ini sudah apdet. Maaf ya gak kilat. Ayo ripyu lagii

 **Abilapr** : Yeayy.. aku juga suka sasusaku disini. #lo lagi muji ff sendiri apa gimana?! Ini udah lanjut. Makasiih ya udah ripyu. Ayo ripyu lagii.. Maaf ya gak kilat.

 **NM** : Bagus? Apa ganteng? Waks. Oke makasiih.. ini udah apdet. Ayo ripyu lagii

 **Mega** : megaaa.. teh paitnya abiss, ketelen apa yah..wkwk. Iya, saya semangat sekaliii.. ini udah apdet. Maaf gak udah ripyu. Ayo ripyu lagii

 **Guest** : AKu bahagia ada yang melelehh..wkwk. AMiiinn.. semoga selalu seperti ini. Mari doakan sama-sama. Wkwk. Ini udah lanjut. Makasiih udh ripyu.

 **Guest** : Yeayy.. Makasiihh. Ayo ripyu lagii

 **Deep** : -_- Aku lelah selalu dibuang. Okee say! -_- Gak ripyu gak papa, becanda deng! #kok gak lucu?! Abaikan. Ripyu lagi juga gapapa, kalo engga juga.. gak . Ayo ripyu lagi #basabasi.

Thankiieess all… :* :* :*

Sign

 **Anfidoos**.


	3. Chapter 3

**ASK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction by** **Anfidoos**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s)** **, EYD dipertanyakan (?),** **etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **Chapter 3**

Bunyi gemelotak _heels_ yang terketuk akibat gesekan-gesekan dengan lantai yang berulang-ulang dan menggema di kamarnya itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke kembali menutupi telinganya dengan guling. Ia sudah meniliknya dan yang ia dapati adalah sang istri tengah bergaya di depan kaca dengan mencoba memakai pakaian _office girl-_ nya, dan yah sejujurnya ia tertarik untuk menonton tingkah polah menggemaskan istrinya itu. Namun ia tak bisa lagi membiarkan matanya untuk bekerja setelah dipaksa untuk digunakan terus menerus, pekerjaanlah yang selalu memaksanya begitu.

Belum lagi semalam istrinya itu kembali berulah dengan memintanya menemani dirinya untuk mengadakan kursus dadakan dengan para pelayan. Semalam semua pelayan dikerahkan Sakura dan dimintai tolong olehnya untuk memberinya bimbingan, seperti cara membuat teh dan kopi, mengelap meja, mencuci piring, dan hal lainnya yang dapat membuat Sasuke melongo. Ia tak pernah melihat Uchiha Sakura, istrinya itu begitu tertarik dengan sesuatu sampai benar-benar melakukan semuanya sejauh itu. Dan, meskipun dengan berat hati, tetap saja tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti keinginannya, ia bahkan tetap menemani istrinya itu sampai setengah satu malam, memang tak mudah mengajarinya.

Dan kini waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi, SETENGAH LIMA PAGI. Dan suara heels yang dipakai Sakura untuk mondar-mondar benar-benar menginterupsi pikirannya, ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang jika begini.

"Sakura, berhentilah berkaca. Kemarilah, kau perlu istirahat."Sasuke menyerah dengan usahanya untuk kembali terlelap, kini ia setengah terbangun dan menepuk-nepuk kasur disampingnya, mengisyaratkan pada sang istri untuk menemaninya tidur kembali.

"Aku perlu persiapan, Sasuke-kun. Tidurlah sendiri."ucap Sakura yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya, membuat Sasuke menaruh pipinya di lipatan punggung tangannya, dengan wajah datar namun terlihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya menampilkan seorang yang kelelahan, dan sepertinya matanya yang sudah berkantung dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnyalah yang paling mendukung fakta betapa lelahnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang.

"Kemarilah, Sakura. Dengarkan perintah suamimu!"Sasuke kembali berucap, namun kini Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia menempatkan kacamata gayanya yang berwarna hitam yang awalnya tertahan oleh hidung mancung sakura ke atas kepala, lalu kembali berpose. "Uchiha Sakura… dengan siapa kau bicara?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke bangkit dari kasur king size-nya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan cermin besar sehingga Pantulan bayangan Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat terlihat jelas oleh Sakura, namun ia tak takut. Memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya?

"Uchiha Sakura, kau sedang bicara dengan direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp tempat dimana kau akan bekerja, dan kalau kau tak ingin aku memecatmu di hari pertamamu, sebaiknya sebagai _office girl_ yang baik menuruti keinginan atasannya, benar kan?" Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura dan menutupi cermin yang sedari tadi Sakura pandangi, serta menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi _chubby_ istrinya sambil menciutkannya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat betapa lucunya eskpresi Sakura saat ini, Sakura mengangguk pasrah agar cepat dilepaskan.

"Kau menggunakan kekuasaanmu untuk memerintahku. Curang! Di rumah kan aku istrimu."seru Sakura jengkel sambil memberengutkan wajahnya sebal, ia juga beradu tatap dengan _onyx_ Sasuke yang justru semakin puas dengan respon yang diberikan Sakura.

"Siapa bilang?" Sakura semakin membelalak, ia tak percaya suaminya akan mengatakan hal itu. Apa maksudnya? Jadi, Sasuke tak akan mengakui dirinya sebagai istri hanya karena ia bersikeras bekerja menjadi _office girl_? Ini tidak lucu.

"Kau istriku dimanapun kau berada."ucap Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura agar terperangkap dalam rengkuhannya, ia memeluk istrinya posesif. Sedang yang dipeluk juga balik mengeratkan pelukannya dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas disana. "Jadi, menurutlah. Oke?" Sasuke menuntun wanitanya itu untuk kembali ke ranjang mereka, menarik kembali selimut keatas dan bergelung di dalamnya, sedang tangan kekarnya masih melingkar dengan eratnya di pinggang mungil istrinya, yang nampak menguap. Bahkan dengan sedikit belaian di rambutnya, dengkuran halus terdengar di gendang telinga Sasuke, seolah mendengar nyanyian tidur iapun turut terlelap dalam mimpinya.

…

Kini kedua suami istri itu tengah menikmati waktu bersamanya pergi bekerja di perusahaan untuk pertama kalinya, tentu saja. Ia memang memiliki alasan kenapa tak ingin membawa serta Sakura ke perusahaan, serta mengumumkan mengenai statusnya yang sudah beristri. Tapi Sasuke tak habis pikir jika untuk pertama kalinya kesempatan datang untuk membawa serta istrinya, ia harus berada dalam posisi yang begitu bertolak belakang seperti ini. Direktur utama dengan _Office girl_ , belum lagi keinginan Sakura yang menyuruhnya berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Mencoba protes? tentu saja. Tapi ia sudah berhenti memprotes saat Sakura dengan tegasnya mengatakan kalau hal itu adalah keinginan sang jabang bayi, tentu saja Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah dengan hal itu. Ya meskipun bisa saja itu hanya alasan Sakura, ia juga tak sampai hati membiarkan keinginan Sakura terabaikan begitu saja.

"Stop, Kakashi- _san_!" Sakura yang sedari tadi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba dan berteriak, tentu saja hal itu sedikit mengagetkan Sasuke yang tengah asik menggenggam tangan sang istri dan memainkan rambut _pinky_ -nya yang baru dikeramas itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"Sasuke menatap istrinya bingung.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Aku tidak mungkin datang satu mobil denganmu. Aku, _office girl_. Kau, Direktur utama. Aku tidak mungkin satu mobil apalagi satu bangku denganmu. Nanti semua orang akan mencurigaiku." Ya, Sakura mulai lagi dengan ide anehnya yang semakin lama semakin menggila.

"Sekarang maumu apa?"

Sakura menghela napas, lalu mengangguk menghilangkan ragunya. "Aku harus turun dan jalan kaki."jelasnya.

"TIDAK!" respon Sasuke tanpa perlu menimbang-nimbang. Kini apalagi? Setelah dengan sangat berat hati mengijinkan istrinya menjadi _office girl_ di perusahaan, kini ia meminta jalan kaki untuk datang kesana hanya karena tak mau ketahuan? Tidakkah Sakura itu memikirkan betapa khawatirnya dirinya pada istrinya itu dan pada calon buah hatinya?

"Sasuke-kun, aku tak mau ketahuan di hari pertama. Aku bahkan membeli hape buluk ini agar tidak ketahuan, dan sekarang malah mau berangkat bersama? Tidak mungkin."

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku memang tak bisa untuk menolak permintaanmu. Tapi tidak kali ini, kau sedang hamil. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko hanya karena bermain peran seperti ini."

"Tapi aku tak mau ketahuan."suara Sakura terdengar sedikit serak, Ia kembali menaruh kepalanya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke, mencari kenyamanan disana. Sedang Kakashi hanya terdiam, menunggu keputusan yang akan dibuat oleh majikannya itu.

"Tapi jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."respon Sasuke mengecup ujung kepala istri _pinky_ -nya.

"A-ah, benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan? Aku akan duduk di depan bersama Kakashi- _san_ , jadi aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku tetangga Kakshi- _san_ yang juga ingin mendapat pekerjaan, jadi tidak masalah aku berangkat naik mobil bersama asalkan tidak sebangku denganmu di bangku belakang, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sakura, apa maksud dari idemu adalah kau duduk dengan lelaki lain di depan suamimu sendiri?" seru Sasuke tak terima dengan usul Sakura, yang benar saja. Ia akan melihat istrinya bersebelahan dengan bawahannya di depan matanya sendiri? Tidak mungkin.

"B-bukan begitu, A-aku... Kalau begitu jalan kaki saja."

"Lupakan, kau boleh pindah saat jaraknya tinggal seratus meter dari perusahaan."jelas Sasuke memberi keputusan, ia memalingkan wajahnya karena terpaksa harus memutuskan hal ini. Tentu saja ini bukan kemauannya, sekalipun hanya sejauh seratus meter melihat mereka duduk berdampingan, tapi rasanya tetap saja jengkel.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Aku mencintaimu, suamikuuuu."ucap Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat, sedang Sasuke masih enggan menatap istrinya, tentu saja ia masih tak menyukai ide yang ada di benak sang istri. Huh, apa-apaan itu?! Sakura hanya terkikik melihat suaminya yang nampak kesal dengan idenya, entahlah. Yang penting suaminya itu menyetujui usulnya, tentu saja ia tak mau langsung dicurigai staff lain kalau dirinya merupakan istri dari direktur mereka.

"Hn."respon Sasuke singkat, membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba menggoda suaminya dan mengurangi kekesalannya yang nampak begitu kentara karena tiba-tiba saja aura dalam mobil itu menjadi berbeda. Suaminya itu memang tak pernah marah padanya, namun merajuk karena hal seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kali.

" _Sumimasen_ , Sasuke- _sama_ , Sakura- _sama_. Kita sudah sampai 100 meter sebelum gerbang masuk Uchiha Corp." ucap Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya dan menepi, memberikan waktu untuk kedua majikannya menentukan keputusan selanjutnya.

" _Hai_ , Aku akan pindah ke depan."Sakura beranjak hendak menukar tempatnya ke depan, namun sebelumnya ia sempatkan mengecup pipi sang suami yang masih saja memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, sedangkan Kakashi yang mengetahui _mood_ tuannya sedang tidak baik, hanya terdiam.

Setelah bokong Sakura menyentuh jok mobil depan, Kakashi kembali meneruskan mobilnya menuju perusahaan yang bangunannya sudah terlihat menjulang tinggi seolah hendak mencabik langit, karena mencakar saja sepertinya tak cukup. Dan setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk utama, dimana hanya kendaraan Sasuke sajalah yang boleh berhenti disana, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak membuka suara. Sepertinya sudah saatnya, namun belum ada dari mereka yang turun. Padahal beberapa staff yang di depan gedung sudah menundukkan kepalanya menunggu sang direktur keluar dari mobil.

"Mana tanganmu?" Sasuke membuka suara, Sakura yang sedari tadi ketar ketir takut karena merasakan kali ini kekesalan Sasuke lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya hanya menunduk, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang mulai berkeringat padahal AC dalam mobil itu cukup dingin. Namun ia tak boleh seperti ini, _yang di depanmu bukan hanya direktur perusahaan tempatmu bekerja, melainkan suamimu, Sakura. Untuk apa kau takut?_

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya, matanya menyipit dan uluran tangannya sedikit bergetar, selan itu mulutnya juga meringis takut. Pikirannya berjalan terlalu jauh, apa Sasuke akan memukul tangannya? Tapi sebelum ini ia tak pernah bersikap begitu semarah apapun dirinya padanya sampai melakukan kekerasan.

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sakura, matanya masih menyorot tajam dan wajahnya datar. Sungguh, Sakura bahkan berani mengangkat sebelah tangannya bersumpah bahwa ia meragukan lelaki di depannya yang biasanya selalu lembut dan baik padanya itu adalah suaminya. Belum lagi _onyx_ itu masih memicing dengan tajamnya seolah hendak menelan Sakura hidup-hidup. Namun tiba-tiba saja pandangan Sasuke melunak, ujung bibirnya melengkung tipis membentuk senyuman samar, dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada tangan Sakura, mengecupnya lembut, namun matanya masih menatap lekat sosok istrinya yang kini sudah tersenyum, bodoh sekali dirinya yang sedari tadi ketakutan tidak jelas pada suaminya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura."ucap Sasuke tepat setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya dari tangan Sakura, ia menarik tubuh istrinya dan kini bibir mereka bertemu dan menyatu, Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya menunduk. Memang bukan hal baru melihat tuan dan nyonya-nya melakukan hal itu, di rumahpun sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia melihat adegan seperti itu. Namun kali ini berbeda, dirinya berada satu mobil dengan kedua majikannya yang masih saja menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan mengacuhkan keberadaan dirinya. Sungguh ia ingin keluar dari tempat sempit itu yang membuat dirinya seolah yang merasakan kecanggungan, namun belum ada perintah khusus mengenai hal itu sehingga Kakashi hanya diam. Ia bahkan belum berani mengangkat pandangannya hanya untuk memastikan apakah kegiatan kecil mereka sudah berakhir atau belum.

Tak berselang lama Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Kakashi untuk membuka pintu mobil, dan segera saja dirinya membukakan pintu. Sasuke keluar dari pintu yang disambut oleh staff-staff yang memang berada di depan, setelah sebelumnya sempat mendongakkan kepala mereka karena sang direktur yang tak kunjung keluar dari mobil mewahnya itu kembali menunduk hormat begitu Kakashi turun dan membukakan pintunya.

Tanpa basa basi, Sasuke hanya melangkah turun dan melewati staffnya begitu saja dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya, sama seperti biasanya dan bergegas ke ruangannya. Tak ada respon khusus yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke meskipun semua staff yang memberinya hormat padanya itu memberikan sapaan hangat selamat pagi padanya. Namun setelah direktur mereka pergi, kehadiran sosok gadis berambut pink dengan mengenakan pakaian _office boy_ yang keluar dari mobil sang direktur menginterupsi perhatian mereka sehingga mereka tak langsung memasuki perusahaan, namun terlebih dulu mengamati lamat-lamat gadis yang nampaknya masih sangat belia itu dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya, sudah lama perusahaannya itu tidak mempekerjakan _office girl_.

"E-ehm, Aku Uch- Aku.. Aku Uch- Uchimokuro Sakura, tetangga Kakashi- _san_. Aku akan bekerja sebagai _office girl_ disini, _douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Sakura tergagap saat menyebutkan namanya, lidahnya secara spontan hendak menyebut embel-embel Uchiha di depannya. Untung saja terlintas kata 'Uchimokuro' sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan yang berarti.

Setelah melihatnya secara utuh dan mendengar perkenalan yang tidak begitu lancar darinya para staff mulai masuk ke pintu utama, mengabaikan perkenalan Sakura. Dia hanya gadis biasa yang tak begitu mempesona, hanya wajahnya saja yang sedikit imut dengan pipi _chubby_ -nya, namun jidatnya begitu lebar dan perawakannya tidaklah dapat dijadikan sasaran empuk pelampiasan fantasi bagi mereka. Kakashi tersenyum tak enak majikannya diperlakukan demikian, namun ternyata Sakura juga tengah tersenyum. Nampaknya Ia memakluminya.

"Sakura-sama, ayo masuk kedalam."ucap Kakashi begitu semua staff masuk, sedangkan Sakura memelototkan matanya garang mendengar panggilan kakashi yang masih menggunakan suffix –sama padanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan suffix -sama disini, panggil saja Sakura."ucap Sakura sedikit berbisik-bisik, Kakashi mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh dirinya masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan berkenalan dengan staff disana, dan ruangan _Office boy_ ada di belakang."ucap Kakashi memberi intruksi, yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari Sakura. "Saya akan pergi ke ruangan Sasuke- _sama_." Sakura mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'arigatou' padanya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ruangan staff yang nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Hanya ada beberapa staff perempuan di ujung sana yang sepertinya sedang berbincang.

" _Sumimasen, Ohayou gozaimasu_. Aku Sakura. _Office girl_ baru disini, _douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."ucapnya memberi perkenalan dengan riang, sontak saja pekerjaan para staff itu terhenti dan kini memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang entah sulit diartikan oleh Sakura. Dan kembali Sakura dihujani oleh tatapan mengintimidasi dari sorotan mata mereka, dan kembali ditatap dari atas ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, sama seperti saat staff di depan yang juga memperlakukannya begitu.

"A-ah, kau yang tadi satu mobil dengan Sasuke- _sama_? Perkenalkan aku Tenten."ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat bercepol dua, merespon perkenalan Sakura sekaligus mendekat menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua, jarak yang tak hanya mengeliminasi ruang, namun juga jabatan. Membuat Sakura sedikit terasa terhibur karena merasa dihargai oleh mereka meskipun dirinya HANYA seorang office girl dan HANYA merupakan istri dari direktur utama mereka yang kali ini identitasnya ia sembunyikan. Tak ada yang salah dengan kata 'Hanya' disini, kan?

"Iya, aku tetangga Kakashi- _san_ sehingga mulai sekarang aku satu mobil dengannya."

"Waaahh… _sugoi_ … kau sangat beruntung dapat satu mobil dengan direktur. Aku tau kau mungkin mengira aku sudah menikah tapi aku masih menunggu Sasuke- _sama_ melamarku." sela seseorang yang menurut Sakura memiliki tubuh yang benar-benar seksi apalagi pakaian yang membungkusnya yang berupa kemeja ketat berwarna peach memperlihatkan setiap lekukan tubuhnya dan juga bawahan rok span hitam yang begitu kontras dengan kaki jenjangnya. Ia juga memiliki rupa yang cantik, pakaiannya yang sepertinya bukan merek sembarangan itu juga menambah poin plus baginya.

Ada apa ini? Hanya melihat dua dari pegawai suaminya saja membuat dirinya sedikit minder dan kehilangan kepercayadiriannya, mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki paras yang cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang tidak bisa diabaikan apalagi bila seorang lelaki normal yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin suaminya diam diam menaruh minat pada mereka, mengingat suaminya adalah lelaki normal. Tapi tidak mungkin, Sasuke- _kun_ bukanlah orang seperti itu, ayolah mana rasa percaya dirimu, Sakura?! Mau bagaimanapun istri Sasuke- _kun_ adalah dirimu.

"Heh?!"Sakura membelalakkan matanya, baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Apa katanya, melamar? Jangan-jangan semua wanita disini menyukai suaminya? Tidak, jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak bekerja disini dengan menyamar untuk hal ini, ia hanya ingin tau bagaimana sosok suaminya dimata mereka. Sakura memang memaklumi banyaknya wanita yang menyukai dan mengagumi sosok Sasuke, tapi tetap saja menghadapi kenyataan secara langsung seperti ini bukanlah kemauannya, apalagi kali ini ia harus melakukan sedikit peran yang membuat dirinya dengan suaminya terasa memiliki jarak yang sulit diretas dan sulit di eliminasi dari segi manapun.

"Abaikan dia, Sakura. Tsunade- _san_ memang orangnya begitu. Orang setampan Sasuke _-sama_ tentu saja akan mencari pasangan yang cantik dan tentu saja muda, dia tak akan gampangan memilih gadis untuk dijadikan istrinya. Apalagi di usianya yang baru dua puluh dua, dia sudah begitu sukses menjadi direktur utama di perusahaan ini. Gadis manapun tak mungkin tidak jatuh hati padanya." jelas seseorang yang lain, ia bahkan belum memperkenalkan namanya namun sudah berceloteh mengenai ketampanan Sasuke, benar-benar tak mungkin Sakura memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Bahkan mereka sedang membicarakan seseorang didepan istrinya sendiri. Tak salah lagi, wanita itu juga menyukai Sasuke- _kun_. Sudah tiga orang yang wanita cantik yang berkenalan dengannya, dan semuanya menyukai Sasuke- _kun_!

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yakin Sasuke- _sama_ punya mata yang bagus untuk memilih seseorang menjadi istrinya, ia akan memilih wanita yang memiliki body yang bagus sepertiku, tidak kerempeng sepertimu Matsuri, Tenten, atau mungkin sepertimu, Sakura."ucapnya menghela napas, lalu menutup mulutnya seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, kenapa aku begitu jujur? _Gomen_ , tapi jujur saja tubuhmu benar-benar kecil, Sakura." Pernyataan Tsunade padanya benar-benar menohok hatinya, kerempeng dan kecil? Belum pernah ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, bahkan suaminya sekalipun.

"Jangan diambil hati, Sakura. Dia memang sukanya begitu,kok. Oh ya, apa Sasuke- _sama_ membiarkanmu begitu saja naik mobil mewahnya? Kudengar mobil apalah itu namanya harganya senilai 40 miliar, lho. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara pembayarannya."ucap gadis bercepol yang diketahui bernama Tenten, ia baru menyadari ternyata pakaian yang dikenakan Tenten tak jauh berkelas dari yang dikenakan Tsunade, meskipun pakaian yang mereka kenakan tak memiliki harga semengerikan dirinya, tetap saja itu adalah baju yang lumayan berkelas untuk ukuran mereka, dan entah mengapa pakaian itu jadi terasa lebih berkelas dipakai oleh mereka. "Sakura?!"

"Ah, maaf. Namanya Lamborghini Veneno, dan harga lebih tepatnya 41,06 miliar , Tenten- _san_."jelas Sakura, lagi-lagi dirinya melamunkan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Ini adalah resikonya memilih _office girl_ di perusahaan ini dan berpura-pura tak mengenal suaminya sendiri. Tapi ini benar-benar diluar pemikirannya, mereka benar-benar tau mengenai semuanya. Bahkan harga Lamborghini itu, meskipun sedikit meleset. Tapi kan tetap saja.. Tunggu, Ah kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh? Kenapa pula ia harus membetulkan ucapannya mengenai nama harga persis mobil itu?

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"sela Tenten dan beberapa staff lain ikut mengangguk menuntut jawaban darinya.

"A-ah, aku…Aku… mencarinya di internet."

"Oaaalaaahhh…Wow, wow… Dia benar-benar pria yang mengerikan. Padahal usianya masih belia namun kekayaannya seakan sulit di dibayangkan." Matsuri mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk meratapi kebodohannya yang bisa semudah itu meloloskan hal tak masuk akal dari mulutnya, untung saja ia terpikirkan alasan itu. "Kalau saja sikapnya tidak seangkuh itu, pastinya akan lebih mudah mendekatinya. Selain itu, aku juga tidak terlalu buruk."lanjutnya, ini dia poin penting yang perlu Sakura catat, ternyata memang benar kalau suaminya adalah seorang yang angkuh, persis seperti yang terlihat di foto yang ia dapatkan hasil dari salah satu pelayannya yang ia suruh membuntutinya beberapa hari lalu, dan ternyata memang begitu kenyataannya, bahkan staff-pun secara gambling mengatakannya. Tunggu, mereka tak hanya menyukai Sasuke tapi juga ingin mendekatinya? Aaah, betapa gatalnya ia ingin membuka mulut dan mengklaim bahwa orang yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan adalah suaminya.

Tetapi memang tak ada yang salah bila seseorang mendekati lelaki yang disukainya, tentu saja semua orang berhak berlaku begitu. Yang salah disini adalah karena lelaki yang mereka dekati sudah beristri, dan mereka membicarakannya didepan dirinya yang merupakan istrinya. Walau bagaimanapun, tetap saja Sasuke sudah dimiliki olehnya sepenuhnya. Mungkin mereka memang cantik, rupawan, memiliki perawakan yang bagus, tubuh yang molek dan seksi, bahkan mengundang nafsu para lelaki, apalagi mereka cerdas dan sepertinya dapat diandalkan, selain itu mereka semua juga nampak dari keluarga yang tidak bisa diremehkan meskipun hanya bekerja sebagai staff biasa, dan dapat di tegaskan sekali lagi hal itu dapat diketahui dengan jelas lewat pakaian yang mereka kenakan, tapi tetap saja mereka bukan siapa-siapa dari Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan baju atasan dan bawahan berwarna biru muda norak lengkap dengan logo Uchiha yang seharusnya bisa dibanggakan dan berkelas bila berupa pin yang tertempel di atas pin nama, namun sekali lagi sayangnya logo tersebut benar-benar merusak pemandangan karena logo tersebut mendominasi pakaian atasannya baik dari depan maupun belakang. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan pakaian staff yang bebas namun kasual dan elegan yang menampilkan setidaknya belahan dadanya dan jenjang kakinya, selain itu kaki mereka juga terlapis _heels_ yang memanjakan mata setiap yang melihatnya, sedangkan dirinya? Kakinya bahkan tak terlihat sedikitpun karena bawahan longgar sialan dan kakinya yang muluspun harus mengumpet di dalamnya. Belum lagi kakinya ia alaskan dengan sepatu _sneakers_ , memang harganya cukup mencengangkan tapi dirinya tidak dapat memungkiri, ingin juga terlihat keren dengan memakai _heels_ seperti mereka. Ah, betapa bodohnya telah memilih pekerjaan seperti ini, niat mau berbangga diri karena merupakan istri direktur malah luntur melihat betapa konyolnya penampilannya saat ini dibandingkan mereka yang bukan siapa-siapanya namun terlihat begitu berkelas.

"Kenapa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?!"tanya seseorang, sontak saja Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya dan mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang terdengar menyudutkan dirinya tersebut.

"Aku bekerja sebagai _office girl_ disini, maaf mengganggu sebelumnya."ucap Sakura yang membungkuk pada gadis berhelaian pirang itu dan hendak berlalu memulai kewajibannya sebagai seorang _office girl_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dirimu…"ucapnya lagi, kali ini ia menahan tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini? Sedari tadi ia tidak merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah padanya. "Aku merindukanmu, jidat!"ucapnya tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya. Heh? Kali ini apa? Jidat? Mungkinkah?

"Ino?"tanyanya ragu, yang ia lihat sedari tadi benar-benar bukan bukan sahabat pirangnya yang selalu bersamanya saat SMP dulu, namun seorang gadis cantik dan seksi yang lebih mirip seorang bule dengan bola mata _aquamarine_ yang makin memperdalam anggapan bahwa gadis ini adalah bule. Namun ditengah keraguannya juga terbesit perasaan yang begitu kuat bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Ino mengingat hanya Ino-lah yang memanggilnya dengan sapaan seperti itu.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku juga."responnya melepas pelukan yang seolah dapat membuat dirinya kehilangan pasokan udaranya, bahkan berciuman dengan Sasuke pun rasanya tidak sesesak ini. Tunggu, kenapa meributkan hal itu sekarang?!

"Kau benar-benar Ino pig?!"tanya Sakura masih tak percaya, Ino mengangguk mantap. Lalu setengah berlari dengan menyeret tangan Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang lagipun Sakura segera mengikuti Ino yang ternyata membawanya ke dapur, sepertinya tempat bagi Office girl seperti dirinya.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu tentang perusahaan. Ini dapurnya, tugasmu adalah membuat minuman, mengantarkan barang, mem- _fotocopy_ , dan menerima paket. Tapi kau harus menghafal semua jenis minuman yang disukai semua staff disini, termasuk direktur. Kau juga mengantarkan barang-barang yang diperlukan para staff, kalau mem _fotocopy_ bukanlah hal sulit karena tidak melelahkan, benarkan? Dan kalau menerima paket, kau hanya perlu mengecek apakah ada paket yang disampaikan oleh kantor pos? Kalau ada, kau harus menerimanya dan mengantarkannya. Bisa jadi paket itu dari perusahaan lain, atau milik seorang staff disini. Sangat jarang perusahaan menerima _office girl_ disini, karena tugasnya memang lumayan berat. Hanya ada _office boy_ yang selama ini menggantikan semua peran _office girl_ , namun karena sudah ada kau, tugasnya jadi dilimpahkan padamu, para _office boy_ lebih diarahkan untuk bagian kebersihan."

"Oh, begitu."respon Sakura, kepalanya seakan berputar. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bingung dijelaskan oleh seseorang dengan begitu cepat sangat panjang seperti itu?

"Ada yang mengganjal, tapi apa ya aku lupa. Oh ya, kenapa pula sekarang bekerja menjadi office girl? Aku masih ingat betul kau cukup pandai di sekolah saat SMP dulu. Aku bahkan tak lebih pintar darimu, kenapa tidak coba melamar menjadi staff disini? Aku yakin kau punya kesempatan."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak ingin pekerjaan yang memusingkan."ucap Sakura, sahabatnya tersebut masih belum berubah ternyata, ia masih sangat cerewet.

"Tapi menjadi _office girl_ juga bukan solusinya, meskipun gaji _office girl_ di Uchiha Corp lumayan tinggi sih, tapi kan melelahkan."

"Aku baik-baik saja."respon Sakura, tersenyum.

"Ah, mungkinkah kau hanya sedang main-main? Jangan-jangan kau punya maksud lain seperti hanya ingin modus pada direktur, ya?! Ayo ngakuuu! Kau hanya ingin numpang di mobil direktur dan bisa memandanginya dari jarak dekat… Oh oh oh sekarang aku dapat memahaminya, kau sengaja memilih pekerjaan office girl agar bisa dekat-dekat direktur saat mengantarkan minuman ya?"

"Ah- b-bkan begitu."

"Ayo ngaku saja, Sakura! Ngaku ayo ngakuu.. Kau harus tau, tentu saja kau boleh bermimpi, aku juga sejujurnya sering bermimpi menjadi kekasih direktur, pastinya sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ya, aku sadar tentu saja staff biasa sepertiku tak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati direktur yang sedingin es dan seangkuh itu, tapi tetap saja pesonanya mengobrak abrik pikiranku dan memaksaku untuk lebih percaya diri mendekatinya, lagipula tak hanya aku disini sendirian yang menyukainya, tetapi hampir semua staff perempuan disini juga tergila-gila padanya."

"Benarkah? Hampir semua?"tanya Sakura dibuat melongo dengan pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Hu um, namun sayangnya direktur tak pernah terlihat menaruh minat pada wanita di perusahaan, ia sangat dingin meskipun pada perempuan. Hanya Karin- _san_ yang sepertinya dapat membuat hatinya lunak, ah tentu saja karena ia adalah mantan kekasihnya. Memang sih, Karin- _san_ sangat cantik dan seksi selain itu dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, dia bukan gadis sembarangan. Belum lagi disini dia adalah sekretaris pribadi direktur, tentu saja ia jadi sering sekali terlihat bersamanya. Kau tau, bukan tidak mungkin mereka kembali menjalin kasih, mengingat hanya Karin- _san_ yang berani memanggil Sasuke- _sama_ dengan suffix 'San'. Kedekatan mereka benar-benar membuatku iri! Tapi, sebenarnya meskipun Sasuke- _sama_ dekat dengan Karin- _san_ , tak jarang Sasuke- _sama_ juga membentaknya bila kinerjanya salah. Pokoknya, selama aku hidup sampai sebesar ini, aku baru melihat ada lelaki yang begitu sulit di dekati seperti Sasuke-sama, aku bahkan pernah berpikiran kalau Sasuke-sama adalah gay."

"SASUKE-KUUN BUKAN GAYY!"

krik krik krik.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa lagi-lagi Sakura bertingkah bodoh? Kenapa ia bisa begitu tololnya emosi karena Sasuke dikatakan 'gay'? Seharusnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri, Ino pasti akan merasakan curiga padanya. Aaahh.. bagaimana kalau Ino tahu kalau dirinya adalah istri Sasuke? Ini bahkan merupakan hari pertamanya bekerja, ia tak ingin secepat ini ketahuan. Dan, ah kenapa pula memanggilnya menggunakan suffix 'kun'.

"Kun?"Ino mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Sakura, wajahnya begitu kaget terlihat seakan baru saja mendengar pengumuman kapan persisnya hari kiamat akan terjadi. "Aku bisa memaklumi kau tak terima Sasuke- _sama_ dikatakan gay, tapi kau tak boleh bersikap tidak sopan, Sakura. Bahkan Karin- _san_ yang merupakan mantan kekasih direktur memanggilnya dengan suffix 'san', aku bukannya tidak suka mendengarmu menyebutkan namanya, hanya saja kau bisa dilabrak olehnya bila Ia mendengarnya. Tapi, tak masalah bila kau menggunakan suffix 'kun', tapi kau hanya boleh menyebutkannya bila dihadapanku, hanya di depanku. Bisa berbahaya bila Karin- _san_ tau."

"Ah, baiklah. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan memanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun', tapi kalau tidak sopan, aku akan membiasakannya memanggil dengan suffix 'Sama'."

Ah, sepertinya penderitaannya tak hanya sampai disini, siapa lagi itu Karin? Mantan kekasih Sasuke- _kun_? Ia bekerja bersama dengannya, bahkan sedekat itu? Kenapa suaminya tak pernah mengatakn apapun? Dan ia harus membiasakan diri memanggil suaminya dengan suffix 'sama'?!

"Aku sudah melihat gelagat wanita yang sepertinya tak punya sopan santun sepertimu, Sakura- _san_. Aku tak mau berlama-lama berbicara denganmu, hanya saja kau terlalu lancang menyebutnya dengan suffix semaumu, kau harus tau hanya mantan kekasihnya saja, yaitu aku yang boleh memanggil direktur dengan akrabnya yaitu 'San', kuharap kau cepat mengerti posisimu."ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari pintu dapur dan mendekat padanya, semua yang dikatakan ino tidak salah. Dari semua wanita yang ia lihat sedari tadi, ternyata Karinlah yang paling menawan dari mereka semua. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya muak, bahkan sangat muak. Apa-apaan gadis tidak tahu diri ini memakinya? Tidak tahukah dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan? Dia sedang berhadapan dengan ISTRI dari orang yang sedari tadi ia ributkan.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Karin keluar kembali setelah sebelumnya tangannya mampir dan mengacak sedikit helaian _pinky_ Sakura, memang tak membuatnya berantakan, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Itu yang kumaksud, Sakura. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menunda lagi pekerjaanku. Kita bertemu saat jam makan siang, ya! _Jaa_ , Sakura!"Ino mengatakan itu dan setengah berlari keluar dari pintu dapur, dan benar-benar menghilang saat pintu itu tertutup, meninggalkan Sakura yang sendirian dengan kedongkolan hatinya yang bahkan sulit ia gambarkan.

….

Dan disinilah Sakura berdiri, tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan khusus direktur. Setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya badai telah berlalu. Memang, telah terjadi badai besar dimana rasanya dunia seakan jungkir balik seperti sedang menaiki wahana tornado, dimana dirinya yang biasanya menyuruh-nyuruh dengan seenak hati pada pelayannya kini ia menjadi sasaran empuk para staff untuk membuat dirinya membantu pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka.

Sangat sulit-pun rasanya masih kurang untuk di katakan mengingat betapa tidak mudahnya membantu pekerjaan mereka, mulai dari membuatkan minum. Sepertinya terdengar sederhana ya, hanya membuatkan minum. Tapi ia tidak membuat minum untuk dirinya sendiri sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah meracik minuman yang diinginkannya. Ia meracik minuman untuk 35 staff yang terdiri dari 15 wanita dan 20 pria, apalagi mereka memiliki lidah yang berbeda dan secara otomatis selera mereka juga berbeda, mungkin bila dikumpulkan dan didata, ia hanya perlu membuat 5 macam minuman, teh, kopi, jeruk panas, Cappuchino, dan latte. Untuk orang yang baru mempelajarinya semalam cara membuat semua minuman itu tentu bukan tidak mungkin menjumpai kesalahan. Ia benar-benar bingung awalnya cara membuat semua minuman itu, dan setelah bersusah payah mencari informasi dari internet, dirinya harus dihadapkan pada masalah lain dimana takaran gula yang mereka inginkan benar-benar berbeda.

Ada yang menyukai manis, atau sedang, atau bahkan tanpa gula. Belum lagi, beberapa bahkan tak mau wadah tertentu, misalnya Karin- _san_ lebih menyukai cangkir tanpa alas, Tsunade- _san_ lebih menyukai gelas jumbo, Matsuri- _san_ sangat suka gelas bertangkai, atau Ino tidak suka tutup untuk tehnya agar anginnya cepat masuk dan mendinginkan tehnya tersebut, belum lagi ada yang lebih suka wadah plastik agar dapat dipindah kemana-mana. Sungguh, bukan waktu-waktu yang mudah, untung saja semua dari mereka kecuali Karin memaafkan kesalahan dirinya, dan bahkan memakluminya karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertama kalinya baginya, tapi Karin benar-benar menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memarahinya. Bagaimana eskpresinya ya, saat marah barusan? Ah, benar-benar muak untuk kembali dibayangkan.

Belum lagi urusan mengantar paket, ternyata paket tersebut memiliki ukuran yang sangat beragam, ada yang sekecil tempat pensil, bahkan ada yang sebesar kardus tv 21 inchi. Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, sebagian besar barang-barang tersebut bukanlah kepentingan perusahaan, melainkan barang-barang pribadi milik staff. Dan yang paling menjengkelkan dari semuanya, banyak dari mereka yang menggunakan nama samaran, seperti Teddy gembul, Cepol badai, red eye glass,Tengkuk bengkok dan masih banyak lagi, membuatnya harus menanyakan satu persatu siapa si-pemilik nama itu.

Dan kini masalah baru menghantuinya, sedari tadi ia gagal mem- _fotocopy_. Semua file yang hendak ia _fotocopy_ berhamburan dan justru menghasilkan hasil _copy_ -an yang jumlahnya melipat berkali kali dari jumlah yang ia inginkan, dan menyebalkannya bukan arahan yang ia dapat justru amarah karena dikatakan menghambat karena bukannya membantu justru mengacaukan pekerjaan mereka. Dan untung saja kini semua deritanya akan sirna mengetahui dirinya akan segera menemui suami sekaligus direktur perusahaan tempat dimana dirinya bekerja, ia benar-benar tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" ucap seseorang yang membuat langkah Sakura terhenti dan berbalik, dan ternyata itu adalah Matsuri, Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat. "Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan minumannya."lanjutnya yang membuat lutut Sakura melemas dan hampir saja menjatuhkan kopi hitam khusus untuk suaminya tersebut, tidak cukupkah deritanya sedari tadi?

"Tak perlu repot-repot, Matsuri- _san_ , ini sudah pekerjaanku."jawab Sakura masih memegang erat nampan minuman, sedikit menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Matsuri.

"Dia benar, Matsuri. Kau harus menyelesaikan laporanmu, direktur menunggu hasilnya hari ini,lho.. Lebih baik aku saja yang mengantarnya!"sela seseorang yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

"Tidak-tidak, kalian melupakan jadwal? Helloow, hari ini jadwalku mengantarkan minum untuk Uchiha- _sama_."seru yang lain tak mau kalah, kali ini Ino yang membuka mulut.

"Lupakan soal jadwal, ayo kita suit seperti biasa."ucap Tenten memberi keputusan, diam-diam mereka semua menyetujuinya. Sakura yang masih memegang erat nampan nampak memberi tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang membuat semua dari mereka merelakan Sakura juga ikut suit, dan ternyata memang keberuntungan sedang memihaknya. Tiga kali dari hasil suit itu menunjukkan kalau dirinyalah yang menang dan mendapat hak mengantar minum. Yess!

"Kau harus ingat tata kramanya, sebelum masuk, ketuk pintunya dengan ketukan yang pas dan irama yang khas, jarak antara ketukan pertama dan kedua jangan terlalu lama atau terlalu cepat, kemudian beri jeda selama 15 detik untuk menunggu adanya respon. Tepat sebelum menginjak detik ke-16 kau bisa mengetuknya ulang, dan saat itu kau bisa menyebutkan nama dan bagian serta keperluan. Jika selama 5 detik tidak ada tanda-tanda Kakashi-san membuka kenop pintu, itu artinya tak ada ijin masuk dari direktur. Namun jika pintu terbuka, itu artinya kau lolos. Setelah itu kau harus berjalan kearahnya, pandangan menunduk namun jangan terlihat gerogi apalagi sampai keringat dingin, direktur sangat tidak menyukainya. Lalu kau bisa menunduk dengan sudut elevasi tepat 45°, dan jangan beranjak sebelum anggukan kepalanya tertangkap matamu. Setelah memastikan ia mengangguk, kau bisa beranjak dan menyebutkan nama minuman yang kau bawa, gunakan kata yang sopan dan nada yang ramah tamah dengannya, meskipun aku yakin seratus persen ia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Tapi kau bisa digantung olehnya bila kau tidak menuruti tata karma. Oh ya, setelah itu taruh minumannya tepat di meja samping di sebelah selatan lampu hias, jarak lampu dengan minuman sekitar 15 cm, lalu kau bisa kembali setelah mengambil nampan dan pamit undur diri padanya." ucap Ino, Pernah melihat lari marathon? Cepat bukan? Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu jika yang kau lihat adalah ngomong marathon?!

Apa-apaan mereka itu, apa mereka sedang mengajarinya cara bersikap di hadapan suaminya? Apa tidak salah? Dan apa-apaan dengan semua itu? Padahal kan hanya tata cara mengantar minuman, namun terdengar seperti undang-undang di telinganya.

"Apa tata karma seperti itu benar-benar ada?"tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja, itu pengetahuan umum. Sudah cepat antar, aku mendoakan keberhasilanmu, Sakura! _Ganbatte_!"ucap ino mengayuhkan sebelah lengannya memberi semangat, diikuti para staff lain yang juga turut memberinya semangat. Kalian harus mengerti, bahwa berhadapan dengan suaminya adalah keahliannya, kalian tak perlu mencemaskan dirinya. Benar-benar seperti melihat lelucon garing.

Setelah mengangguk, akhirnya iapun mengetuk pintu sesuai dengan instruksi panjang lebar Ino, lalu menyebutkan namanya. Dan tak lama kemudian nampak Kakashi membukakan pintu untuknya, membuat lengkungan kecil tersembul dari bibir mungilnya, dan membuat staff lain memuji keberuntungan Sakura bisa memasuki ruangan pada ketukan pertama.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"pekik Sakura saat pintu kembali tertutup dan jurang pemisah antara seorang _office girl_ dengan direktur utama seolah diretas dengan terbukanya pintu tadi, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya dan menyegarkan pikirannya adalah sang suami yang tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen, ia mengenakan kacamatanya bahkan keningnya sampai berkerut karenanya. Benar-benar pemandangan langka dari suaminya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"ulang Sakura kini mendekat, dan sepertinya Sasuke baru menyadari kehadiran sang istri sehingga ia baru mendongakkan kepalanya, dan benar saja. Sang istri yang sedari tadi ia curi-curi pandang lewat CCTV sembari mengerjakan setumpuk dokumennya tengah berdiri di depannya, ternyata istrinya itu tetap saja menggemaskan meskipun hanya pakaian office girl yang membalut tubuhnya kini.

"Sakura."respon Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, andai saja ia bisa memamerkan hal ini pada semua staff diluar yang dengan sombongnya menyebutkan tata krama apalah itu padanya. _See_? dirinya jauh lebih mengerti dibandingkan kalian. "Kemarilah."

Sakura sedikit berlari menghampiri suaminya dan segera saja menghempaskan tubuhnya dipangkuan sang suami yang terduduk di atas kursi direktur utama layaknya singgasana raja. Setelah pantatnya terduduk diatas pangkuan sang suami dengan posisi miring sehingga kakinya terjulur kearah yang lain, Sakurapun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang suami. Sehingga posisi mereka saat ini seperti sedang digendong ala _bridal style_ namun dalam posisi duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Suamiku? kau bisa berkonsetrasi penuh, kan?"tanya Sakura membuka-buka beberapa laporan yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Nama 'Tsunade' tertera di bagian depan laporan, ah ternyata laporan milik Tsunade- _san_.

Dengan tangan kiri yang menumpu beban punggung Sakura dan tangan kanan yang terbebas, Sasuke terlihat melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya, sedangkan Sakura masih mengalungkan lehernya dan mendekap suaminya beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja, tapi sudah tidak lagi saat wanitaku datang dan duduk memandangku dengan jarak sedekat ini, ah ia bahkan menaruh kedua tangannya di leherku. Kau pikir aku masih bisa berkonsentrasi?"ucap Sasuke balik bertanya, tangannya masih bergerak mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Sakura yang gemas dengan jawaban suaminya mulai mencium pipi tirus suaminya, hangat dan dalam, membentuk seringaian kecil dari bibirnya. "Kau benar-benar menggodaku, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Istriku? Menyenangkan?" entah kenapa Sakura bisa merasakan ada nada mengejek yang terlontar dari mulut suaminya, benar-benar menyebalkan, Sakura melepaskan ciumannya di pipi Sasuke lalu kembali memandang wajahnya.

"Sangat menyenangkan apalagi dengan aturan-aturan konyol yang mereka punya, apa-apaan itu. kau harus tau bagaimana rasanya menyajika minuman untuk 35 orang dengan selera yang berbeda-beda, mengantarkan paket dengan nama samaran, mem _fotocopy_ setumpuk file, bahkan aku tak bisa caranya mem _fotocopy_. Dan baru saja aku diceramahi tata cara menyajikan minuman padamu, mereka benar-benar konyol. Belum tau siapa aku sebenarnya, benar-benar membuatku kesal!"gerutu Sakura yang kini dengan nakalnya berucap sambil memainkan jarinya di wajah tampan Sasuke dan menyusuri setiap lekukan sempurna disana.

"Kau yang menginginkan hal itu, tapi tetap memaksa. Jadi, ayo kita keluar dan katakan pada mereka yang sebenarnya. Oh ayolah, Aku tak bisa membiarkan istriku diperbudak bawahanku."ucap Sasuke menandatangani beberapa berkas.

"Jangan, aku masih penasaran dengan mereka. Apalagi kini aku mengetahui ternyata hampir semua staff wanita di perusahaan menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Ah, bahkan tergila-gila padamu. Mereka semua benar-benar wanita yang cantik dan seksi membuatku pusing karena entah di lihat dari segi manapun mereka tetap saja lebih menarik dariku, dan aku benci hal itu. Kau juga tak pernah mengatakan tentang Karin- _san_ , kalian benar-benar akrab! Mantan kekasih, ya?! Cih! Dia bahkan terang-terangan mengancamku dan meremehkan diriku, dan menyebalkannya lagi aku dipaksa untuk memanggilmu dengan suffix 'sama', huh lelucon macam apalagi itu. Apakah ada seseorang yang memanggil suaminya dengan suffix seperti itu?"

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan hal itu, Sakura. Kau harus percaya aku tak pernah peduli dengan perasaan mereka, dan jangan bandingkan dirimu dengan mereka. Kau berbeda, kau spesial untukku. Dan untuk lelaki sepertiku, aku tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana paras maupun perasaan wanita lain, aku hanya memperhatikan satu titik dan itu kau, Sakura. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, kau memilikiku. Lagipula aku dan Karin tidak akrab, aku pernah mengatakan padamu aku punya satu mantan kekasih dulu kan? Tak ada yang kututupi darimu." jelas Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatannya membubuhi tanda tangan dan hendak menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil istrinya, sebelum sebuah tangan membungkan mulutnya. Itu tangan wanitanya, dan ia tak bisa mengabaikannya. Ia melihat bagaimana kepala istrinya menoleh ke berbagai arah, mungkin mencari keberadaan Kakashi, padahal Sasuke sudah mengatakan padanya untuk masuk ke ruangan lain dan tidak mengganggu dirinya bersama sang istri bila Sakura masuk. Sehingga tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Ayo kita bermain, Sasuke- _kun_. Sepertinya ini keinginan calon bayi kita, kau mau kan?"tanya Sakura, Sasuke terlihat memutar bola matanya namun kemudian mengangguk. Hampir tidak ada keinginan yang tidak ia turuti, dan meskipun terdengar aneh untuk bermain-main ditengah bekerja namun diam-diam ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang tengah Sakura rencanakan. "Apapun yang kulakukan, kau harus diam. Tak boleh merespon, apapun yang kulakukan. Dan kalau kau gagal, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab jujur, hanya tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju." jawab Sasuke cepat, hanya tidak perlu merespon, kan? itu adalah keahliannya. Meskipun sepertinya tidak mudah karena kali ini yang ia abaikan adalah istrinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau suka diam-diam memperhatikan tubuh seksi Tsunade- _san_?"tanya Sakura yang mengubah posisinya dengan menyilangkan kakinya diantara tubuh Sasuke sehingga kini ia tepat berhadapan.

"Aku tidak sepengangguran itu."respon Sasuke cepat, dan Sakura menggeleng-geleng.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak merespon apapun yang kulakukan. Kau kuberi satu pertanyaan."

"Itu pertanyaan jebakan? Yasudah, tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau suka memperhatikan para staff wanita?"tanya Sakura, penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, aku harus memantau kinerja mereka."

"Sasuke-kun, hanya perlu menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'."sela Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah."

Secara tiba-tiba Sakura menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke, sontak saja Sasuke kaget dengan perlakukan istrinya. Dan entah karena naluri atau karena tak tahan digoda seperti itu, iapun membalas kecupan di bibir sang istri dan lagi-lagi melupakan permainan sialan itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan merespon."ingat Sakura, dan ternyata Sasuke sudah menyadarinya saat kecupan ketiga yang diberikan Sakura namun dirinya masih nekat juga karena tak tahan digoda dengan cara seperti itu, apalagi wanita yang menggodanya adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Pertanyakan kedua, kau tau kebiasaan para staff perusahaan?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, mereka melakukan wawancara saat melamar dan aku salah satu yang hadir dalam wawancara itu, tentu saja aku tau."jawab Sasuke.

"Hanya 'Ya' dan 'tidak', Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo hentikan permainan konyol ini, Sakura. Bukankah lebih baik kau belajar mem _fotocopy_?"sela Sasuke, membuat istrinya seolah tersadar telah membuang waktunya. Padahal tujuan utamanya adalah meminta tolong diajarkan mem _fotocopy_.

"Ah benar juga, bisa tolong _fotocopy_ -kan file milik Tsunade- _san_ dan Matsuri- _san_ , Sasuke- _kun_?"tanya Sakura, memandang wajah suaminya lekat-lekat.

"Kau menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan bawahanku? Hah, apa mereka tak punya cukup tenaga untuk mem _fotocopy_ sendiri pekerjaan mereka? Kenapa harus menyuruhmu?"ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, pekerjaannya saja sudah cukup membuat lipatan halus terbentuk di dahinya, dan kini ia harus membantu pekerjaan bawahannya?

"Tapi aku kan bawahan mereka, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Dan aku atasan mereka, Sakura."ucap Sasuke meraih kopi yang tadi Sakura letakkan asal di atas mejanya, dan itu mengingatkan Sakura pada hal besar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berapa lama aku disini?"

"Sekitar 25 menit, kenapa?"

"Heeeh? 25 meniit? Aaaaa… Aku bisa dibunuh oleh para staff disiniii!"

…..

TBC

Oke,lagi-lagi apdet tengah malem. Sorry banget karena ngga bisa balesin review, lagi-lagi bisa apdet aja untung. Fic ini masih belum keluar masalahnya, masih awal-awal jadi masih masalah ringan-ringan. tapi bakalan ada kok, masalahnya. Sabar ya!

Oya, semoga masih suka sama cerita ini ya, karena aku merasa bersalah bulan kemaren ngga apdet, chap ini aku buat panjang banget kek dua chapter, jadi semoga terhibur.

Ngga banyak cuap-cuap deh, udah malem. Big thanks buat yang udah fav, review, dan follow fic ini yaa.. aku sangat menghargainya. Dan janganlah malas untuk mengetik review karena itu berengaruh besar dengan kelanjutan fic ini, wkwk. Gimana ya, semakin banyak review jadi makin semangat lanjutinnnya.

Oke,deh. Jaa…

Review please :)

Sign

 **Anfidoos**.


End file.
